Sentimientos encontrados
by Xanat Alv-Lop
Summary: Rivaille, desde hace tiempo ha estado enamorado de Eren, se confiesa, pero las cosas no salen como el imaginaba, Eren quiere poner fin a todo eso, pero...
1. Chapter 1

**Hooolaaaa personas… (?) Como están, bueno soy nueva así que espero y sean amables conmigo (No es cierto, nadie te quiere…!) Okay u.u Bueno, enserio soy nueva, y me ha entrado muchas ganas de escribir todas mis ideas y transmitirlas a ti mi estimado(a) lector(a).**

**Ahora si, Shingeki no Kyojin y los personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera la serie o el manga… (Rayos…¬¬#), son creación del gran ****Hajime Isayama.**

**Es del género "YAOI \*-*/", así que si no te gusta, te invito a abandonar rápidamente la página, en cambio, si eres una fujoshi-loca-superpervertida como yo, bienvenida seas, (fundashis también son bienvenidos..!)**

**La intención es para entretener, obviamente es RivaillexEren... ****(No me gusta el Ereri ni el Eruri… Pero bueno a cada quien sus gustos) :D**

**Bueno, sin más les dejo la historia.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º**

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

"La declaración"

Iba un castaño caminando por los pasillos del cuartel, eran las 5:30 de la mañana, pero el no se sentía cansado, de hecho se despertó mas fresco que una lechuga en días de mercado.

A decir verdad estaba un poco en shock por los sucesos del día anterior, un día después de que el comandante Erwin se fuera del cuartel.

"_Despertó como siempre, se cambio y salió del sótano, entro a la cocina, el era siempre el primero en llegar, así que empezó a acomodar los platos y vasos para sus amigos y superiores."_

La primera en llegar fue Mikasa, a ella le tocaba cocinar junto con Armin, así que después de ella llego el rubio; así empezaron a llegar los demás, Petra, Auruo, Gunta, Erd y Hanji, 5 minutos después de ella llego Rivaille, se sentó donde siempre y miró a Eren de reojo, nadie lo noto, para su suerte.

Eren se sentó al lado de Annie, esa acción molesto de sobremanera al sargento. Sabía de antemano que Eren no era consiente de sus sentimientos, ¡Pero mierda!, era tan molesto lo que hacia.

A veces Rivaille se preguntaba si Eren ya se había dado cuenta, y que lo hacia para joderlo, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. No le preocupaba esa chica asiática, ya que ella había dejado en claro que no estaba enamorada de él, si no que siempre lo protegía por que él la había ayudado y la había convertido en parte de su familia, y por eso ella se comportaba así.

De la chica rubia tampoco se molestaba, ya que estaba con la chica alta morena y se veía que traían algo.

La chica que comía como si no hubiera mañana estaba con el chico rapado; pero esa chica alta rubia, Annie, no estaba con nadie y se podía decir que era buena amiga de Eren.

Quería decirle al castaño que lo amaba, que desde hace tiempo el sentimiento de amor floreció y quería compartirlo con él.

El día en que estaba decidido a declararse se vio interrumpido con la llegada de Erwin, que llego a comprobar el trabajo de todos.

Erwin era consiente de los sentimientos del mayor hacia Eren y lo único que le dijo fue:

-Lucha por lo que quieres, aunque al principio sea doloroso, y no sea la respuesta que quieres, no flaquees y gana.

¿De donde sacaba tanta cursilería ese tipo? En fin, Erwin se fue a la semana siguiente y Rivaille llamo a Eren a su oficina, y fue cuando le dijo todo.

Le dijo que desde tiempo atrás estaba sintiéndose extraño con respecto a él, que sentía una fuerte pulsación en su corazón cuando le veía a los ojos y se molestaba cuando estaba demasiado cerca de alguien mas.

Le dijo que le contó a Erwin y este le dijo que era algo simple y no muy fácil de manejar.

Eren escucho todo sin decir nada, al principio se sorprendió, pero después su cara se mostraba tranquila, debía decir algo ante aquella declaración, así que espero a que terminase.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, maldito mocoso.- Soltó sin más, miro la cara de Eren y se dio cuenta de que esta tenia un atisbo de culpa, espero la respuesta pacientemente, Eren sonrió y abrió la boca, esperanzando a Rivaille, pero lo que le dijo lo dejo completamente mudo y quieto en su lugar.

-Lo siento.-Miro a Rivaille.- Pero no puedo corresponderlo. Lo que siento en estos momentos es solo admiración, y bueno, si le es posible me gustaría seguir estando como que nada de esto paso.

Miro al sargento, este solo se limito a asentir.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a los establos donde se encontraban todos.

Rivaille se quedo en su silla mirando algún punto de la habitación. Estaba consiente de que esa era una posible respuesta y pensó que se había preparado para eso, pero nunca imagino que en verdad eso sucedería.

Recordaba las palabras que le dijo el menor "Lo que siento por usted en estos momentos es solo admiración"

Esperen un segundo…

"en estos momentos…"

"en estos momentos…"

"en estos momentos…"

¡Eso era…!

El pelinegro aun tenia una (o muchas) posibilidades de que el castaño sintiera lo mismo que él…

Tendría que armar un buen plan para ganarse el corazón de su tan adorado niño (como decía a veces).

Sonrió.

Si, tenía la esperanza de enamorarlo.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, hoy le tocaba a Hanji hacer sufrir a los mocosos.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Estaban exhaustos, sudaban, y no podían siquiera ponerse de pie.

Eren estaba algo cansado, pero no tanto, sus amigos exageraban, pero el ejercicio le fue de maravillas, dejo de pensar en un buen tiempo lo que el sargento le dijo, ¿Qué haría? Sinceramente el solo lo veía como su superior, no había amor de por medio.

Se juró a si mismo que cuando el sargento volviera a decir lo mismo este aclararía las cosas.

Quería hablar con Mikasa y con Armin de lo sucedido y que le aconsejaran que cosas debería de decir.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Lo veía desde la pared en donde estaba recargado, miro su rostro que contenía una minúscula sonrisa, él sabia que no estaba tan cansado como sus compañeros pero aun así Hanji si se pasó esta vez.

Vio que estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada y reparo en Mikasa y Armin que estaban sentados a tres metros sobre el, se acerco y se sentó con ellos, empezó a decirles algo y estos se mostraron sorprendidos pero a la vez confundidos Mikasa le dijo algo y ahora puso una cara de interrogación y se mostro confundido, le dijo algo a Armin y este solo asintió, le dijo algo y este solo sonrió y comenzó a parlotear para que este se tranquilizara.

¿De que demonios estaban hablando? ¿Y por que Eren se sonrojo a más no poder?

Se hacia preguntas incapaces de encontrar respuestas, esperaba que esos mocosos no le confesaran algo de tiempo atrás.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Busco a Mikasa y a Armin, los encontró a unos tres metros delante de él, se acercó y se sentó con ellos y entonces les dijo:

-¿Pueden creer lo que me ha pasado?

Lo miraron un segundo, se vieron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Es algo que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza!

Mikasa lo miro y le preguntó:

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el maldito enano?

Eren se quedo callado y miró sorprendido a la asiática.

-¿Eso es un si?

-¿Como sabes eso?

-¿No te ha dicho nada?

Eren quedo mudo… ¿Ella sabia algo?

-Te contaré algo que nos dijo a Armin y a mí. Esa persona esta enamorada de ti, tanto así, que nos hablo de sus sentimientos y nos pidió consejos.

Hasta a mi me pidió permiso para hacer formal la relación, en caso de que tu dijeras que si. Dime Eren ¿Te gusta esa persona?

Eren se mostro sorprendido, ¿¡Qué había hecho que!?

Rivaille, la persona mas fuerte de la humanidad ¿estaba pidiendo consejos para conquistarlo?

¿Que? ¿Acaso el mundo estaba llegando a la extinción? (literalmente).

Miro a Armin, este estaba callado, lo miró confundido y le pregunto:

-¿Lo que ha dicho Mikasa es cierto?

Armin asintió y le dijo que si, que hace aproximadamente unos cuantos meses los solicito a Mikasa y al el y les dijo que estaba enamorado de él y que no sabia como acercársele, les dijo que el se sentía un poco incomodo por que cuando veía al castaño, Eren solamente miraba a otro lado o agachaba la mirada, como si el no quisiera verlo después de lo que paso en el tribunal.

Eren al escuchar todo eso se sonrojo de sobre manera.

Su plan de aclarar las cosas a Rivaille cuando se confesara de nuevo se fue al carajo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º

**Que onda gente…? Sinceramente no se que rayos hacer con mi vida, así que les dejo esta historia… Espero y les haya gustado esta historia que hice para entretenerlas(los), y más que nada entretenerme a mí… …**

**Que dicen? La continúo o mejor me dedico a otra cosa… **

**Merezco Reviews?**

**Un beso?**

**Una cachetada?**

**O tan siquiera un tomatazo?**

**Este capitulo esta algo cortito, y creo que los demás estarán igual, me esforzare por hacerlos un poquito mas largos… **

**Bueno, pues hasta la próxima y ojala les guste esta historia… n.n7**

**Xanat, cambio y fuera…**


	2. El nuevo

**Hola…! Muchas gracias por sus Rw, me hicieron muy feliz, lo agradezco de verdad, jamás me habría imaginado que tendría, ustedes mujeres mías (?) me han animado… espero y sí haber contestado Rw en PM, si no, lo siento mucho u.u… Al final contestare a las que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un mensajito y que no tienen cuenta…**

**Ahora, ojala y lo disfruten…:3**

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -**

Estaban en el comedor, esperando la cena, Eren permanecía en su lugar de siempre, en medio de Mikasa y Armin, la cena le tocaba a Jean y Connie, ninguno de los superiores se encontraba y eso hacia que los chicos hicieran todo el ruido posible.

Eren hablaba amenamente con los demás ahí, y sobre qué tareas le dejarían para mañana. Mikasa y Armin se veían confundidos, pues Eren se encontraba normal a pesar de lo que le contaron en la tarde, se veía tranquilo, como si no le importara nada lo que el sargento sentía por el.

Mikasa se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos al igual que Armin, cada uno pensaba en lo que el enano les dijo ese día…

"PENSAMIENTOS DE ARMIN"

-Pues escuche bien sargento, Eren es fácil de tratar cuando te toma confianza. Es una buena persona y bastante fiel a su palabra, si usted quiere que Eren lo tome en cuenta tendrá que ser un poco amable con él, pero después de lo que paso en el tribunal creo que será un poco mas difícil, Eren cuando lo ve, solo lo ve como una persona de confianza y no creo que se sienta atraído por usted, discúlpeme por decir tales cosas, pero creo que es la verdad.

-no hay de que preocuparse Arlet, diste tu punto de vista, así que si quiero que Eren este conmigo tengo que saber lo que piensa de mí realmente.

"PENSAMIENTOS DE MIKASA"

El sargento la volteó a ver y la miro con su seño fruncido, ella se lo devolvió.

-¿Qué piensas tú Ackerman?

-Pues realmente no tengo motivos para decirle la verdad, pero se ve que realmente quiere a mi hermano así que le voy a ayudar.

-¿Es esa tu bendición, Ackerman?

-Tómalo como quieras enano, pero si Eren se ve infeliz contigo haré lo que sea necesario para separarlos, pero si en cambio se ve feliz, no me quedara de otra mas que apoyarlos.

-Nunca pensé que dirías eso, sabiendo que eres casi su madre.

Mikasa ignoró las palabras y continúo:

-Lo primero que debes saber, es que Eren es una persona delicada, aunque no se le vea, a pesar de ser hombre tiende a salirse de sus cabales cuando alguien no es justo ni sincero. Así que lo primero que tendría que hacer es decirle la verdad, ya que el es tan distraído y ni se entera de las cosas, pero sea cuidadoso, por que podría traumarlo, y más con esa cara suya, ¿Quién no quedaría en shock por el resto de su vida?

-Estas ganándote un mes de tareas, mocosa.

-Pero valdrá la pena si es por la felicidad de Eren.

-Lo tomare en cuenta

-Eso espero.

Rivaille la observo por un rato mas, maldita mocosa y sus aires de grandeza, decidió ignorarla y les agradeció (sorprendentemente) la información.

Esa noche ni siquiera durmió pensando en algún plan el cual se titulaba _**"Como conseguir el corazón de tu futuro novio".**_

Graciosamente, no se le ocurrió nada.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

En otro lugar del cuartel se encontraban una loca amante de los titanes, un rubio que había llegado esa misma tarde y un enano amargado que veía con cierto desdén un papel en sus manos. Eso no podía esta pasando, no tenía tiempo para cuidar a más mocosos, esa semana quería pasar mas tiempo con el castaño, pero gracias a eso no puede siquiera acercarse a él.

Erwin llego esa tarde con una noticia que los dejó sorprendidos. Nuevos reclutas querían entrar a la Legión de Exploración. Eran un total de cinco personas, dos mujeres y tres hombres, que llegarían dentro de tres días al cuartel, Rivaille y Hanji tenían que presentarse y entrenarlos en su primer día.

Esa definitivamente sería una semana muy larga.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

La noticia corrió como pólvora en el cuartel, todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y así los tres días pasaron, los nuevos llegaron junto con Mike, todos se veían felices y algo temerosos, pero la felicidad era más que el propio miedo.

Los chicos estaban entrenando, ésta vez le tocaba a Rivaille, y cada 5 minutos veía a Eren de reojo, que no pasaba desapercibido, lo que hacia que el castaño se sintiera intimidado y esquivara la mirada, eso a Rivaille le molestaba, pero se sentía orgulloso al tener cierto poder con el castaño, los nuevos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Rivaille paró el ejercicio y miró a los recién llegados, se veían en buena forma.

Se acercó a ellos y los saludo con su cara habitual, ellos lo miraron con indiferencia e hicieron el saludo militar, uno de ellos aparto la mirada y la dirigió a Eren, eso no pasó desapercibido por Levi, que de inmediato atrajo su atención mirándolo con desdén y un aura amenazante a su alrededor, el chico volteó y quedó observando fijamente a Rivaille y sonrió, ¿acaso ese mocoso le estaba declarando la guerra? ¿Cómo se le ocurría mirar así a su Eren?

Espera…

El no era su Eren, no era ni su amante, ni su novio, ni su amigo, solo era el sargento al que le tiene respeto y no lo ve como algo más.

Cuando pensó en eso sintió como su corazón punzó y le hizo estremecer.

No, aunque este pasando por las mil trabas en este momento, el iba a dar todo por conseguir lo que quería. Les dijo que se formaran y se presentaran, mantendría vigilado a "ese" mocoso de cerca.

Todos se formaron manteniendo una expresión neutra, solo aquel chiquillo miraba fijamente a Eren, el castaño se dio cuenta y le sonrió, el chico lo miró más y le mostró una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera, eso hizo que Eren se sonrojara y apartara la vista, el chico sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa triunfante. Los cinco se presentaron, el primer hombre se llamaba Alberto Crosby, un niño de 16 años cabello y ojos negros, el segundo de 15 se llamaba William Christ, era rubio y ojos cafés, el tercero que era el que miraba a Eren se llamaba Nathan Staham, un tipo de 17 años cabellos castaño oscuro que a contra luz se veían rojizos y sus ojos azules, grandes y brillantes, que brillaban mas cuando veían al castaño, por parte de la mujeres la primera de 15 se llamaba Abigail Coss tenia el pelo café y ojos marrones y la ultima se llamaba Sonia Yun de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Cuando terminaron de presentarse Rivaille llamo a los demás, todos obedecieron y se formaron, se presentaron, dijeron sus nombres, cuando le tocó presentarse a Mikasa las chicas empezaron a murmurar y los chicos se mantenían con la mirada fija en ella, lo mismo paso con Armin y con Eren, pero con Eren fue diferente, lo miraron y le sonrieron, y el que mas le sonrió fue Nathan; sin darse cuenta el día termino y dispusieron a ir al comedor, le tocaba a Eren y a Sasha la cena.

Al escuchar que Eren estaba en la cocina, Nathan se dispuso a ir, vio a Sasha y le pidió permiso para que el se quedara a ayudar al castaño, Sasha le dijo que si y se fue a la sala.

Al entrar en la cocina vio a Eren pelando algunas papas y zanahorias, Nathan se acerco a él, espantándolo.- Disculpa por asustarte, no fue a propósito.

-No te preocupes, soy una persona un poco asustadiza.

-No te creo, ¿A pesar de tener ese poder tan genial, te asustas mucho?

-jajajaja mi poder no es genial.

-claro que si, eres una persona muy valiente.

-¿Cómo puede ser un monstruo ser valiente?

-Ya veo, tu dices que eres un monstruo.- se acercó y lo tomó de las manos.-pero lo que yo veo es una persona muy amable y que a la vez se siente muy sola. Eren sintió que se le subía la sangre a la mejillas, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, y se sintió feliz.- Gracias, nadie me había dicho algo así.

-No te preocupes, te lo diré las veces que quieras, por que debo confesar que eres alguien a quien deseo conocer y tratarla como alguien especial.

El castaño se sintió inmensamente feliz y solo asintió.

-Gracias.-dijo Nathan.- No te defraudare.

:_:_:_:

Rivaille entró al comedor esperando ver al castaño, al no encontrarlo le pregunto a Armin, este le contesto que estaba en la cocina, fue directo al lugar y escucho risas, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, entro y vio al mocoso "ese" hablando con Eren y este se veía muy cómodo con él y cada cuanto soltaba una risita nerviosa y "ese" otro se reía con ganas.

Rivaille estaba furioso y los miró y la tensión se hizo presente, Eren y Nathan se sintieron extraños y voltearon a ver al que producía tal reacción, parando su vista en Levi. Los observó por unos cuantos segundos realmente enojado

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo malditos mocosos?

Y los tres se sumergieron en un silencio sepultural.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -

**Y bien, ¿Qué tal?, ahora, ¿Qué hará Rivaille? Un rival de amores ha aparecido… No me maten…! *u***

**Agradezco de sobremanera sus Reviews, jamás me habría imaginado que tendría, ustedes mujeres mías (?) me han animado…**

**Ahora si, espero y si haber contestado Rw en PM, si no, lo siento mucho u.u**

**Ahora les toca a las demás que no tienen cuenta y me dejaron un lindo Rw… Yeiii…!**

**Izza-Chan- Que bueno que te gustó, nos leemos en el próximo…**

**Ikiara1- Todavía no tengo una fecha para publicar, pero tú que dices... ¿Los Lunes? ¿Cualquier día de la semana? ¿Qué tal los Martes y Jueves..?, Tu serás la que decida… (Jajajajajaja-inserte risa malvada aquí… (?), Lo decidiré mediante votos…:D gracias…XD**

**Abineko21- Me encanta que te encante..! Gracias por tu Rw… :P**

**Guest- Que bueno que te gustó, si habrá continuación… gracias por leer…**

**Ahora si… Gracias y nos leemos en el prox… **

**Xanat, cambio y fuera… n.n7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhh, me siento alegre por todos sus Rw, es tan ajnlkjfjnklj (?) me muero...! Ok._.**

**¿Qué les pareció Nath…? Jajajaja Pobre Erencito ¬u¬, ¿A quien escogerá?, ¿Y que hará Levi? :`D Me han dicho que le lance un Nokia a Nath, pero no puedo hacerlo por que es esencial en la historia… así que esa petición no la puedo cumplir, lo siento mucho. También del triangulo amoroso, ¡Me encantan! Jejeje. También sobre el lemmon *¬*, déjenme decirle que aun no... ¡Pervertidas...! jajajaja si habrá, he intentaré escribirlo lo más Hard que pueda, (eso si, tal vez sea Nathan o Heicho :D)**

**Sobre los capítulos, he decidido subirlos los miércoles, como también pueden ser los viernes, así que no se angustien.**

**También terminaré esta historia, por que como comente a una chica, es mi primer fic y tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, de las cuales han surgido muchas historias, pero no quiero abarrotarme de trabajo, así que puede que como a la mitad de éste o casi al final publique otro, así que si es que están interesadas las invito a leer mis siguientes proyectos.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, así como sus personajes.**

**Nath, Alberto, William, Abigail y Sonia son la excepción. (Me dijeron que no puse la edad de Sonia, perdón error mío, ella tiene 16 años.)**

**Buuuenooo, eso es todo y ya no las hago sufrir.**

**.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º .º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º .º.º.º.º.º**

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo estúpidos mocosos?

Los tres se sumergieron en un silencio sepultural.

-Nada de que preocuparse Heicho, Nath se ofreció a ayudarme con la cena y contándome cosas muy graciosas.

-¿Nath?

-Si Heicho, Nathan Staham, creí haberme presentado hace un rato.

-Como sea.- lo ignoro, volteó, miró a Eren y le dijo.-dime Eren, ¿Qué no te tocaba hacer la cena con esa chica glotona?

-Si, así es, pero es mejor no correr el riesgo de que Sasha se coma todo y no les deje nada a ustedes y a nosotros, por eso Nathan le pidió permiso para venir a ayudarme y ella aceptó.-claramente era una mentira, Sasha salió de la cocina cuando Eren estaba distraído para ir al almacén y robar algo de comida sólo para ella, no supo como, pero Eren sonó bastante convincente, Rivaille lo miró y volteó a ver al otro niño.

-¿Y quien te pidió que vinieras a ayudar?

-Nadie señor, pero ya que soy un cadete en este momento, pensé que seria bueno venir a ayudar aunque sea en la cocina.

-¿Mejor por que no te poner a limpiar los establos con un cepillo de dientes?

-Si es lo que quiere, pero usare SU cepillo de dientes

-Mocoso insolente, ¿No sabes cual es tu lugar aquí?

-Pues usted me perdonara sargento, pero en este momento mi lugar esta con Eren

-¿Quién dice?

-Yo digo

Eren se quedaba quieto ante la confrontación de esos dos hombres, parecían fieras, no sabia por que peleaban, Nath solo lo estaba ayudando, ¿Por que entonces Heicho se comportaba así?-vamos chicos.-intervino.-No se peleen, debemos llevarnos bien para que el equipo funcione, y podamos ayudarnos y apoyarnos, ¿si?-sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Eres un mocoso idiota, ¿De donde sacas todo eso? Juntarte con mujeres hace que te vuelvas débil.

-Pero yo no me he vuelto débil, no debería decir eso, además las chicas no son nada femeninas, bueno Christa lo es, pero las demás no, Mikasa fácilmente pasa por un hombre si se lo propone, usted no sabe nada de ellas señor.

-Se lo suficiente para decirlo, y no me sermonees que es molesto.

-Tienes mucha razón Eren.-dijo Nathan.- No podemos funcionar como equipo si todos nos llevamos mal, además no seria bueno tener a un superior de enemigo, así que.-miro a Rivaille.- me disculpo Rivaille Heicho, no volverá a ocurrir, eso espero, es solo que quería estar un momento con Eren por que me gustaría conocer mejor a un compañero.

-¿Y por que no empiezas con alguien mas?

-Por que Eren es interesante.-dicho esto tomo las manos de Eren y dijo.- Por favor Eren, acepta ser mi amigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-Claro que si, siempre es bueno conocer a mas gente y tu me agradas.- sonrió y añadió.- bueno Heicho, si no le importa es momento de terminar la cena, así que si nos disculpa.- volteo a la estufa y Rivaille vio a Nath, este solo le sonrió de lado y movió los labios diciendo "no interfieras", Levi entendió y gruño, movió los suyos diciendo "vete al diablo" y salió de la cocina.

:_:_:_:_:

Terminaron la cena y la sirvieron, Eren sirvió el plato de Rivaille y este lo vio, Eren se sintió incomodo y al terminar fue a sentarse, Nath se sentó a su lado y hablo animadamente con Mikasa y Armin, quienes estaban muy cómodos al lado de él, lo mismo hicieron los otros cuatro, se sentía un ambiente cómodo y feliz en el comedor, hablaban y reían juntos, de vez en cuando Eren y Nathan cruzaban la mirada y el castaño se sonrojaba, y esta acción no paso desapercibida por los demás, Heicho lo miraba furioso y se podría decir que maldecía a Nath, se sintieron incómodos por la penetrante mirada del sargento y nadie dijo nada, hasta que Jean, que en ese momento con todo el valor del mundo trató de hablar, era arriesgado, el mismo lo sabia, como también sabia que estaba tentando su suerte mas de la cuenta, no resistió las ganas de preguntar y dejar en ridículo a Eren y más que nada en ver las reacciones del sargento y ver que cojones hacia, hablo:

-¿Qué ocurre Eren?, ¿Te gusta Nathan?, Jajajaja

-Jean, no deberías decir eso.- decía Marco

-jaja buena esa Jean, pero como sabrás, yo tengo una gran ventaja y tu ni siquiera le has dicho algo a Marco, ¿o si?

-Cállate maldito suicida, ¡Eso era un secreto maldita sea!- genial, ahora el que estaba en ridículo era él.

-Perdón, pero yo nunca me preste a tu secretito

-¿Qué acaba de decir eren Jean?-preguntó un muy sonrojado Marco

-Ahora no es el momento adecuado para decir esto, solo espera un poco más

-jajajaja vamos Eren, no deberías decir eso.- dijo Nath.- es obvio que algo ocurre ahí, pero todo a su tiempo, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos soltaron el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones por culpa del estúpido de Jean.- jajajaja tienes razón, ya después sabremos las buenas nuevas.-comentó Reiner.

-De hecho.- dijo Nathan.- a mi de verdad me gusta Eren, él es alguien importante y merece algo mucho mejor, y yo quiero ser el que le de lo que merece.

Al oír eso Rivaille se paro de golpe, golpeando con sus palmas la mesa, gruñó y salió del comedor, todos quedaron sorprendidos y asustados por esa reacción, Petra se animo a hablar.-Eren, tu bien sabes lo que ha pasado con Heicho, él ya te ha dicho la verdad, y bueno, nos gustaría que pensaras muy bien en lo que harás

-¿Rivaille Heicho ya te ha dicho que le gustas?- pregunto Connie

-¿Lo sabias Connie?- se sonrojó Eren por la manera tan brusca de decir aquello

-Claro que lo sabía, me di cuenta de inmediato, hay que ser un verdadero estúpido para no darse cuenta, y eso que soy un completo idiota, hasta me enorgullezco de esto yo mismo.

Miró a sus amigos con una cara de interrogación, todos se miraron, miraron a Eren y asintieron. No podía ser, todos lo sabían, se sintió como el mayor tonto que jamás haya existido, de hecho se sintió vulnerable, ¿Cómo era posible que el haya sido el único que no sabia nada?

Si eso era cierto, entonces Heicho decía la verdad, y que verdad, pero sabía que con él seria un largo y tortuoso camino para que le demuestre tan siquiera un mínimo gesto de amor, Heicho era frio y distante y no sabía como sería si estuviera con él, además, al estar junto a Nath se sentía feliz, nadie le había dicho las cosas como eran a Eren, no le dedicaban palabras como él lo hacía, se sentía seguro de decir que esa persona estaba ocupando un gran lugar en su corazón, no sabia si era amor, admiración por aquel chico o simplemente amistad (que lo dudaba), pero de que había algo, había algo…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Los días pasaron y se aprendieron nuevas cosas, se aprendió que si pasabas al lado de Heicho cuando estaba mirando fijamente a Eren te ganabas un mes de tareas y poca ración de comida, se conocieron también los celos del sargento, ya que si Nath estaba demasiado tiempo con Eren Rivaille se enfurecía y los ponía a todos a correr hasta que el sol se escondiera, también con poca ración de comida y agua, ese día fue relativamente especial, era el cumpleaños de Erd y habían hecho una pequeña fiesta, Mikasa preparó un pastel junto con Christa, estaban juntos en el comedor riendo como siempre, Erd pidió un el deseo y todos aplaudieron, la fiesta se acabó, y empezaron a recoger todo, Rivaille tenia unos asuntos pendientes y se dirigió a su despacho, seguido por Hanji, que iba con el solo para molestarlo.

-Creo que Eren ya tendrá nooovioooo…

-No estés molestando bruja.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué sientes al saber que no serás tu el que este a su lado?

-Ese mocoso, me va a irritar y no seré amable con el

-Nunca has sido amable con el, tal vez por eso es que esta con Nathan, él es muy bueno con el, lo entiende y lo trata amablemente, algo que tu no estas haciendo.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?

-Primero habla con el, ¿Ya no le has dicho nada desde ese día, verdad?

-No, pero no es como si tuviera el tiempo

-A eso me refiero, si lo quieres tienes que acercarte a él, hablar con él, no creas que va a caer directamente a tus pies sin haber hecho algo, ¿O si?

Rivaille lo pensó un segundo, era cierto, ni siquiera había hablado bien con ese mocoso, más que en aquella ocasión y ahora el que tenía mas ventaja era el otro tipo, estaba logrando su cometido. Lo estaba seduciendo con palabras y acciones, mientras él se la pasaba en su oficina con una montaña de papeles que apenas y le daban tiempo de comer y/o dormir, ¿Cómo haría entonces para conquistarlo?, era obvio que ya tenia una clara desventaja y eso para el era imperdonable.

-Hanji, ve por eren y dile que se presente aquí, que no tarde.

-OK Rivaille, le avisaré en seguida.- y salió corriendo.

Bien, ahora que le ordenó el ir a su oficina, ¿Que rayos le diría?

Eren recibió la orden de ir al despacho, ¿Porqué?, ¿Qué le diría Rivaille? A decir verdad estaba haciendo un plan para probar a Heicho gracias a los consejos de Hanji, y estaba en proceso, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la oficina, toco y espero respuesta, Rivaille se lo permitió y entró.

Se quedaron en silencio unos pocos minutos, hasta que Eren habló

-¿Para que me solicito aquí señor?

-Dime Eren, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo?

Eren tragó duro, ¿Se había dado cuenta de su plan? ¿Hanji-san le había dicho algo? No, imposible.

-¿A que se refiere señor?

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Eren se tensó, si no le decía la verdad terminaría sangrado y moreteado por todas partes, suspiro y dijo:

-No se de que me esta hablando señor, yo no he hecho nada.

Rivaille se paró bruscamente, asustando al castaño.

-¿Es que acaso es divertido para ti coquetear con los demás cuando yo te he dicho lo que sentía? ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso?

Eren se quedo callado, ¿Coquetear con los demás? ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? Él no estaba haciendo tal cosa. Pensó en las palabras de Rivaille "monstruo", claro, el no era mas que uno de ellos, que no sabia el por que aún le trataban como a un humano. No merecía siquiera estar con ellos, él debería estar en una jaula esperando la próxima inyección como a un Conejillo de Indias.

Rivaille lo miró un momento, vio como su cara se contraía y se ensombreció, estaba rígido y con lágrimas tratando de salir de esos ojos, regresó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de su error, lo llamó monstruo, aquella palabra era tabú, el mismo prohibió la mención de esa palabra y ahora se la decía al chico que amaba. Trató de cambiar lo que dijo pero:

-Tiene razón Rivaille Heicho, no soy mas que un monstruo, la verdad no se por que aún me mantienen aquí, debería de dejarme marchar para que me hagan experimentos para saciar su curiosidad.

Rivaille lo miró dolido, aunque su cara seguía siento fría y calculadora, había cometido un grave error, además, él no estaba dispuesto a que alguien loco y estúpido lo tocara, le dio el permiso a Hanji pero porque ella era su amiga (desgraciadamente) y por la única razón de que ella no haría algo para poner en peligro su vida.

-Eren, no pretendía decir eso, el que debería llamarse monstruo soy yo, ¿Qué merezco ahora al haberle dicho a la persona que amo todas esas palabras crueles?

-dígame Heicho, ¿Por que es que se ha encaprichado conmigo?

-No eres capricho Eren, lo que yo siento por ti es real, espero y algún día tu sientas lo mismo, no me importa que seas un titán, humano u otra cosa, me fije en ti por que eres alguien que pelea por lo que quiere, que no se deja influenciar fácilmente, alguien que merece otra cosa, como lo dijo ese mocoso, dime Eren, ¿Qué es ese niño para ti?

Eren se quedó pensativo, realmente quería a Nath mas que a un compañero, pues lo hacia sentir seguro, que valía para alguien, nunca se imaginó que ese alguien fuera un hombre, pero ese hecho realmente no le interesaba, lo mejor era decirle la verdad, sin miedo a nada, con seguridad tomo aire profundamente y le dijo:

-El es importante para mí, por que bueno él, me gusta…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º

**No me maten….! :´D**

**:)**

**Hola… jajajaja ¿Que tal?, sinceramente yo me sorprendí cuando escribí esto, y eso que es mi fic, pero todo pasa por una razón ;D…**

**¿Qué hará Rivaille? O_O se ha quedado mudo… **

**Eren, ¿que acabas de hacer? Jeje, bueno pues, hasta aquí llegan esas cuestiones, ya verán que rumbo toma esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus Rw, y también los follows y favs… no las decepcionare chicas…**

**Bueno sin más, me voy… **

**Xanat, cambio y fuera n.n7**


	4. Rendicion, No solo es el comienzo

**Hola gente… ¿Por qué no le pueden creer a Eren por decir eso..?, a mi de hecho se me hizo increíble, ¿Eren, estas seguro de tu decisión? Jajajaja "-risa malvada (?)", ya sabrán que les espera a estos tres, y créanme que querrán cambiar de opinión… :'D. Ahora si a contestar Rw:**

**Manzanaverde- Nokias no… :( "A Levi si se lo lanzaré, pero a los demás no", ¿Es que quieres matarlos? Jajajaja bueno, podre lanzarles muchas cosas, pero Nokias no ¿me entendiste? NOKIAS NO...!**

**Azula1991- Ya sabrás qué es lo que tendrá que hacer para que Heicho logre robar el corazoncito de Eren :D Gracias por leer… **

**Izza-chan- No te preocupes por no dejar Rw, que bueno que te ha interesado el fic como para leerlo, eso es lo que me hace feliz… Ahora con todos los días que pasaste sin Internet aprovéchalos para ver Yaoi, Yaoi y más Yaoi… (Y del fuerte ¬u¬), con mucho Hard hehe , adiós y gracias por tu Rw**

**1kiara1- Claro que no me molesta tu pregunta, me alegra que me la hayas hecho, y espero que esto te saque un poco de duda :D… Por lo que yo he leído sobre él, su nombre es ****Levi ****que se pronuncia "****Rivai****" a lo cual se le ha romanizado y pronunciado como ****Rivaille****…y bueno, como no quiero que se confundan él se llamará en este fic "Levi Rivaille". Esa es toda la información por ahora :), espero y te haya servido.**

**También sobre Nathan, se podría decir que se pronuncia como Neitan y el diminutivo que pongo "Nath" se lee así como es, no hay cambios ni nada, por lo tanto que Nath es Nath y Nathan es Neitan, comprendieron?…Si ya lo sabían está bien y a los que no, perdonen por cambiar así la pronunciación de su nombre…**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, pero muy pronto (Se restriega las manos (?)… Así como sus personajes, (a excepción de esos 5 chicos nuevos…) Ja :v**

**Bien ahora….**

**Cooomeeeensaaaamooossss…**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º**

-El me gusta.-dijo.- No se si me pueda explicar bien, pero él es diferente, es atento y agradable.

Rivaille se quedó callado y con sus ojos clavados en el castaño, Eren le mantuvo la mirada para después desviarla al suelo, se formo un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-¿Y como cuánto te gusta?-pregunto el azabache, quería saber que podría hacer, aunque después de esa confesión era imposible que Eren sintiera lo mismo, "ese" tipo lo logro, logro apartarlo de su lado y no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo.

-No es lo que usted piensa, me gusta pero como un buen amigo, sé que es difícil de entender, pero yo no puedo quererlo de la noche a la mañana, necesito mas tiempo para conocerlo y bueno con respecto a usted y de su declaración he decidido darme el tiempo para acomodar mis sentimientos y pensar claramente, ¿Está de acuerdo con esto?

-Si eso hace que me elijas, esta bien, no pienso perder ante aquel mocoso.

Eren sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para después decir:

-También lo espero.- y salió de la oficina

Rivaille se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, ¿Esperaba qué? ¿Esperaba que se rindiera ante aquel mocoso? O ¿Esperaba que él resulte el ganador?, claro esta que Eren no era ningún objeto, el cual se podía ganar en una rifa o comprar en cualquier tienda barata, el no lo veía así y esperaba que el otro estúpido niño tampoco lo viera de esa forma, por que si lo hacia lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente y si era posible hasta matarlo, sonrió, eso estaría bien para él, pero no quería jugar sucio y tampoco quería ir a la cárcel, ahora si que haría un buen plan para conquistar a Eren y si quería eso necesitaba ayuda; tal vez esos niños, amigos de Eren no eran una buena opción, seguramente ayudarían al otro para que no se quedara con él y más Mikasa, Armin tal vez sería un poco considerado y trataría de ayudarlo, pero tal vez y Mikasa lo amenazaba, así que no era buena idea.

Los únicos en los que podía confía eran su equipo, Erwin y para su gran pesar Hanji, suspiro, tal vez trabajar solo no era tan mala idea, dicho esto salió del lugar.

Tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-Me estas diciendo Eren ¿Qué tengo que luchar con el para tenerte?-dijo Nath con una sonrisa satisfecha, si lograba tener a Eren, sería la persona mas feliz de ese estúpido mundo y haría que Eren también fuera feliz con el.

-No realmente.-contesto Eren, quien estaba temblando por no saber que es lo que estaba haciendo.- Digo, es solo que estoy confundido y solo dije esto por que quería aclarar las cosas.-lo miro a los ojos y dijo.- Creo que no salió como esperaba.

-Si, realmente no salió como esperabas, así que hare lo que sea necesario para tenerte conmigo, claro que si él me declara la guerra, tendré que tomarle la palabra.-Eren sudo frio ¡¿Qué carajos acaba de hacer?!, sabía que hacerle caso a Hanji no era buena idea.-Bueno, entonces me retiro, nos vemos más tarde.-se acercó a Eren y lo beso en su mejilla, lo que provoco que el castaño se sonrojara, Nathan rio y le preguntó.- ¿Eso me consigue algunos puntos?.- y se retiro

Eren toco su mejilla, sonrió y pensó "tal vez" y se fue al comedor.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-¡Róbale un beso!- decía Hanji toda exaltada.

-No, no haga eso Heicho, puede que sea su primer beso y por habérselo robado lo odie.- contesto Petra.

-¿Una cena?

-Erwin, no hare esa ridiculez.

-Okay

-Le diría que fuera usted mismo señor.- dijo Auruo.- pero creo que no es una buena idea

-¿Ah? ¿Y por que no?

-p-por que, b-bueno es d-decir, mmmm, y-ya ve que es b-bueno ya sabe, sobre eso es, c-claro esta que, solo y-ya sabe eso y l-luego aquello y demás…

-¡Cállate ya Auruo!

-Si señor, lo siento señor.- dijo Auruo apenado

-Que tonto eres Auruo.-dijo Gunter

-Hm

-señor.- hablo Gunter.- Sería bueno que hable y se acerque a él, hablar de cosas sin importancia, empezar como amigos y esperar una respuesta justa.

-¿Justa? ¿Te refieres a dejar que ese niño este con él?, no puedo permitir que ese mocoso lo tenga.

-Permítame preguntar señor.- dijo Erd.- y quiero que me conteste con la verdad.- Rivaille asintió.- ¿Lo quiere, lo ama, o simplemente esta obsesionado?

-Por supuesto que lo am…-calló.- No lo quiero y no estoy obsesionado, por que es un sentimiento mas fuerte, y no es un capricho para mi…

-¿Entonces lo ama?-Rivaille miro a otro lado y solo asintió levemente.- Bien, pues entonces eso esta bien.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por que estimo mucho a Eren, es mi compañero y amigo y no me gustaría verlo triste con alguien que solo jugaría con el.

-¡Yo no jugare con él!

-Lo se, lo sabemos, por eso es que lo estamos ayudando.

-Hmmm

-Bueno, continuaremos mañana, que es hora de cenar, ya es tarde.- y se dirigieron al comedor.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Mikasa y Armin estaban en el comedor hablando con un confundido castaño, no sabían ni que hacer con él, era confuso incluso para ellos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-pues has lo que tu corazón te dicte Eren.-dijo Armin

-Yo digo que escojas a Nath.- comentó Mikasa

-¿Eh? ¿Y por que?

-Por que él me cae bien, y no es un maldito enano.

-Mikasa-dijo Eren en un suspiro.

-Eren, ¿Qué dice tu corazón? ¿Y que piensas tu?

-Mi corazón dice que Heicho es una buena persona y que no me haría daño, pero mi cabeza dice que escoja a la persona que me trata bien y es amable conmigo, y esa persona es Nath.

-Pues entonces quédate con Nathan.

-¡No!, digo, he estado mas tiempo con Rivaille Heicho y aunque lo vea como mi superior, se ha ganado mi confianza.

-Entonces quédate con Heicho

-¡Eso tampoco!

-¡Pues entonces decídete maldición!- gritó un ya desesperado rubio, estaba cabreado y mucho.

-¡no me grites Armin!

-Pues entonces decídete.

-Eren, ¿Quieres a los dos?, ¿Acaso no dijiste que no te gustaba ese enano? ¿Ya han cambiado tus sentimientos?- habló Mikasa

-No lo se, los quiero, pero es diferente, y con respecto a Heicho, el bueno, cuando me dijo lo que sentía me quede en shock y no supe que hacer, así que me fui por la vía mas rápida y dije que no.

-¿Entonces querías decirle que si?

-¡No!, eso nunca.

-Eren, esto ya no se puede considerar una platica normal, ¿Quieres o no quieres?, sea lo que sea que sentiste cuando ese pingüino se declaro no vale nada, ahora que esta Nathan no creo que tomes una decisión apresurada, y que el amor que sientes por los dos se aclare, sólo dime, ¿Si ese enano se declara de nuevo, que le responderías esta vez?

Eren lo pensó un momento, es cierto ¿Qué le diría?, después de lo que pasó, Eren se fijaba mas en Heicho para conocer sus facetas, no logro conocer ninguna, y eso era molesto, si le decía que no, estaba claro entonces que se iba a ir con Nath, pero si le decía que si, ¿Qué pasaría entonces?, todos ya lo sabían, así que no había nada que ocultar, pero sabiendo el carácter de ambos su relación no duraría ni una semana, por que estaba casi seguro de que Rivaille no se mostraría abiertamente con él y eso dejaba en claro que había tomado la decisión equivocada, y cuando quisiera intentar algo con Nath, este solo lo miraría con tristeza y diría que él no era el premio de consolación, y que se olvidara de todo.

Al ver que Eren no decía nada Mikasa se adelantó en decir las cosas que ella creía prudentes.

-Escoge bien, por que puedes hacerles daño a ellos y hacerte daño a ti mismo.-y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Eren continuo.- sólo espero que no cometas una locura y tomes una decisión equivocada, y a quien elijas, estaré feliz de ayudarte.

-No.- Mikasa lo miro confusa.- No

-¿No que?

-Si vuelve a pasar algo así, le diré que no, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, y lo rechazaré las veces que sea necesario, por que nunca me enamoraré de Rivaille.-dijo eso casi en un grito, y no se dio cuenta de que Rivaille había entrado, escuchando lo que acababa de decir, oyó la mayoría de las palabra de Eren y sintió un vuelco en el pecho, mantuvo su rostro sin ninguna emoción y sin decir nada se fue a sentar en su lugar de siempre, seguido de su escuadrón y Erwin, Hanji se quedo un momento viendo a Eren, sostuvieron miradas y al final Hanji bajo la suya con decepción, pocas veces se podía ver a Hanji seria, y cuando estaba así, no era por algo bueno, movió la cabeza diciendo "no" y se fue a sentar en su lugar, Eren se quedó estático, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, ¿Por qué quiso retroceder el tiempo para evitar decir eso?. No, el había tomado una decisión y no iba a retroceder, miro las caras de Mikasa y Armin, estos solo se limitaron a asentir y dijo:

-En un momento vuelvo, olvidé hacer algo.- y se marcho hacia su habitación.

Annie y Reiner estaban sirviendo la cena, estaban ya todos sentados, Nath miraba hacia la puerta para ver si así entraba un castaño de ojos aguamarina, y cuando lo vio entrar sonrió, Eren lo miro y sólo bajo la mirada, no quería que nadie lo mirara en ese momento, pero no quería verse débil así que afrontaría la verdad, Nathan se extraño de tal acto pero no dijo nada. La cena transcurrió de forma normal, nadie noto el aire pesado que desprendía Rivaille y Eren, Nath era la excepción y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la voz de Rivaille lo llamo:

-Cadete Staham, necesito hablar contigo un momento en mi oficina.

Nathan lo miró confundido, pero aun así asintió y lo siguió, Eren soltó el aire en sus pulmones y trató de que su corazón no siguiera latiendo tan velozmente, casi lo logra cuando la voz de Hanji hizo que su corazón se disparara otra vez.

-Muy bien Eren, estupendo, ahora no sabemos que es lo que pasara después, ¿Te sentiste bien al decir todo eso?-dicho esto salió del comedor, siendo seguida por los otros cuatro y Erwin, quienes al pasar a su lado no se molestaron siquiera en mirarlo y siguieron su camino normalmente

-¿Que acaba de pasar Eren?

-Nada Marco, no te preocupes.-se paró de su lugar para dirigirse a un lugar para descansar, estaba cansado mentalmente, ahora tendría que ir a disculparse por esas palabras crueles que dijo, solo esperaba que Heicho no quisiera escucharlo y mandara todo a la mierda.-Tienes una gran boca Eren.-se dijo a si mismo.- Sabias que esto te traería problemas y aun así dices cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.-Encontró un árbol apartado de todo y se sentó, ¿Por qué el? se preguntaba, no sabia que hacer, tenia tan solo 15 años, y todavía le faltaba por vivir, se hacia preguntas mentalmente y se fue quedando dormido, deseando que, cuando despertara, fuera otro día normal.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-Pareciera que quiere matarme Rivaille Heicho

-Cállate mocoso; dime.- lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Qué le dices a Eren para que sea feliz?

Nath lo miro confundido, ¿hacerlo feliz?- Pues solo hablo con el de cosas diferentes a las que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

-Yo no tengo la habilidad para siquiera acercarme a él sin que el crea que lo quiero golpear.

-¿Qué trata de decirme Heicho?

Rivaille suspiro, ¿De verdad ya estaba decidido todo? ¿El iba a hacer esto por su bien? ¿Sería la manera más fácil de escapar? ¿En verdad quería que eso pasara?, miro a Nathan y le dijo.- Te dejare la vía fácil, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Nathan lo miro sorprendido, ¿Estaba escuchando bien? El, ¿acababa de rendirse?, ¿La persona mas fuerte de la humanidad se estaba rindiendo? Y lo peor de todo ¡Era por un desamor! ¿Quién lo diría?, tal parece que de verdad esta enamorado del castaño.-Trate de tranquilizarse señor, ¿De verdad hará esto?, no creo que sea correcto, puedo preguntar, ¿Qué dijo Eren como para que se pusiera así?

-Me rechazó, por segunda vez

-¿Se lo volvió a preguntar?

-No, pero lo dijo

- ¿Y quien dice que si lo hace en persona lo va a rechazar?

-Estas conmigo o en mi contra muchacho, ¿Te dejo la vía fácil y me sales con esto?

-Esto no es una vía fácil, conociendo a Eren tal vez estaba siendo interrogado por Mikasa y no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que en eso, además, no me gusta pelear sin que haya un enemigo, luchar solo no seria divertido, así que, no se deje llevar por esas palabras y continúe con su propósito.- dicho esto sonrío.

-Eres un mocoso idiota, ¿por que dices todo esto?

-Por que yo veo las cosas con claridad, así que no quiero que se detenga y quiero que trate de separarme de Eren.

-¿Me estas declarando guerra?- pregunto incrédulo

-así es, creía que usted sería el que me la declarara a mi, pero al parecer me equivoque, así que yo se la declaro, por lo tanto trate de calmarse, estoy seguro que Eren vendrá a disculparse después, ahora si me disculpa, me retiro.- y salió

Rivaille estaba estupefacto, ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?, ese niño, ¿Quién era?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio te levanta los ánimos para que siguieras peleando?, y más que nada, tu rival, ¡tu maldito rival te estaba echando a andar! y eso iba contra la naturaleza; sonrió un poco, si ese niño no estuviera enamorado de Eren, seria un buen subordinado.-Creo que debo seguir con mi plan.- y salió a buscar a los chicos, Erwin y a la desquiciada esa llamada Hanji, ahora si que tenia que ponerse al corriente con Eren.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -

**Uffff este cap. si que esta algo largo, pero bueeeno, procurare hacerlos así, :D**

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que a Rivaille se le alocó la ardilla (?), pfff dejarse vencer así jajajaja, ese no es el Heicho que conozco ¬¬, **

**Me encanto Nathan en este capitulo, simplemente lo amé, no quiso irse por la vía rápida, y mi pobre Eren… Ya querían asesinarlo…! Y eso no está bien niñas, asesinar es malo y pueden ir a la cárcel, como dijo Heicho. **

**Trataré de meter ya la trama, y no poner relleno Ja… :v, pero tranquilas, que esto aún no acaba, y creo que cambiaran de idea con respecto a cierto niño llamado Nath ¬u¬… pregunto, ¿quieren algún especial acerca de los pensamientos de estos tres? Si lo quieren solamente pídanlo, y lo haré con gusto n.n**

**Ahora sin más, gracias por leer y las esperare el siguiente capitulo, y espero que este haya sido de su agrado, que en lo personal a mi me gustó…**

**También he escrito un oneshot que ya lo publique hehe así que si están interesadas en leerlo las espero ahí… ^-^**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Y bien Nath, ¿como te fue con Kuromi-san?**

**-Fue horrible...!**

**-¿Por que dices eso? **

**-Me estuvo preguntando muchas cosas, y casi me viola…!**

**-Bueno, has dicho casi, no lo hizo, por lo tanto no hay cargos, ^-^**

**-Y tu tonta escritora, ¿por que le dijiste que si no hacia lo que ella quería ibas a dejar que Eren se quedara junto con ese enano molesto…?**

**-Por que si no lo hacia ibas a huir y dejar sola a Kuromi… ¬¬**

**-Hmm, ¿¡Y la maldita botella de cloroformo…!?**

**-jajajaja eso fue algo un poco inesperado, pero suerte que no te durmió, ¿O si..?**

**-No, no lo hizo**

**-Bueno, al menos admite que te divertiste con ella…¬u¬**

**-Claro que no..!, Bueno, un poco, es un poquito divertida, ¡solo un poco!, además es toda una pervertida, me preguntaba cosas que yo me quedaba con cara de WTF..! O_O**

**-jajajaja, bueno todas aquí lo somos…**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy jaja si alguien quiere que le preste a Nath, se lo daré con mucho gusto :)**

**-¿Qué? D:**

**Hasta el próximo miércoles y gracias por leer… (No creo que Nath necesite ir a un centro de rehabilitación :D)**

**Xanat, cambio y fuera n.n7**


	5. No de nuevo

**Gracias por hacerme llegar hasta este capitulo, lloro de felicidad, gracias por apoyarme y saber que hago algo bien T_T…**

**Ahora si, hablare seriamente con ustedes niñas, ¿Cómo es que odian a mi Erencito? Él no tiene la culpa, bueno si, espero y con este capitulo entiendan un poco sus sentimientos, por favor no lo odien que se ha sentido mal, y dice que lo perdonen xD…**

**Con este capitulo hablare mas de la historia de Eren en Shiganshina y como fue que sus decisiones que tomo en el pasado pueden afectar seriamente su futuro…**

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Hajime Isayama****, (por que si lo fueran mmmmmm *****censurado***** *¬*?)**

**Bueno, que lo disfruten.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

_Iba un castaño caminando por las calles de Shiganshina, ya era muy tarde y si no llegaba a tiempo su madre lo reprendería, al doblar una esquina escuchó un jadeo de dolor cerca de un callejón, con precaución se acerco a aquel sonido dejando ver a un chico de unos 18 años, estaba lleno de moretones y golpes, sangraba por algunas heridas pero la herida que más se notaba era la de su costado derecho, el chico levantó su vista mirando fijamente a Eren, al verlo a los ojos se perdió en aquellas pupilas verde-azuladas, no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a ver aquellos ojos, notando que el dolor ya no le molestaba, pero un dolor punzante en su costado lo interrumpió y aparto su mirada, maldijo mentalmente la herida de navaja que esos matones le causaron, y a decir verdad esa herida estaba sangrando mas de la cuenta, si no se apresuraba a curarla moriría desangrado._

_-Mi padre es doctor, te llevaré con el para que te revise, así que no te fuerces.-dijo Eren al notar la herida._

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien en una semana, cerrara mañana y volveré a estar sano y fuerte_

_-Es mejor estar sano y fuerte en tres días, por que con lo que veo no duraras la semana completa, si no te dejas revisar morirás en un día.- se acercó y lo tomó por un brazo, cuidando que la herida no se estirara mucho para sangrar más, lo pasó por su cuello y le dio el apoyo necesario para levantarlo, empezaron a caminar lento a la morada del castaño._

_-No es necesario que hagas esto, no quiero que te retrases por mi culpa, además presiento que si no llegas rápido te pueden regañar._

_-No importa, aun así te llevaré, no quiero ver a alguien morir cuando sé que puedo ayudarlo.-y sonrió_

_-Gracias._

_-No hay nada que agradecer, estarás bien con nosotros que en cualquier otro lugar de aquí, así que no te apures._

_Llegaron a su casa, Carla al ver a aquel chico le pidió a Mikasa que preparara las cosas para revisarlo, lo ayudo y lo llevo a una habitación para los pacientes de Grisha, lo revisó y le limpió las heridas, paró un momento el sangrado de su costado, aún no se encontraba bien y tenían que cerrar esa herida, Grisha llegó a los pocos minutos y se dispuso a examinarlo, cerró la herida y la cubrió, estaría mejor mañana, siempre y cuando no se moviera mucho, el chico se quejaba de dolor, así que le dio un sedante dejándolo dormido en menos de dos minutos para que descansara bien y no se preocupara por eso. Al dejarlo dormido y curado salió de la habitación, Eren les contó lo que ocurrió, Grisha lo felicito diciéndole que hizo lo correcto, y que se sentía orgulloso por haber ayudado a ese joven, Mikasa solo asintió y le dijo que estaría bien para mañana, que lo mejor era que ellos también descansaran, ya mañana despertaría mejor. Dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir, Eren se quedo inquieto por su visita, al final el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido pensando en aquellos ojos de color avellana, en cambio, en la habitación contigua un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafés dormía, y en sus sueños aparecía aquel chico castaño y de ojos extravagantes, sonrió en sueños y se dejo perder en aquellas pupilas._

_La mañana llego y Eren fue el primero en despertar, se dirigió al cuarto en donde estaba aquel joven y mientras caminaba no podía evitar formular algunas preguntas ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hizo para quedar tan jodido? ¿Quiénes eran los que le habían hecho eso? ¿Cuál era su nombre?, un leve sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, debía admitir que aquellos ojos cafés lo dejaron confundido, intranquilo y desorientado._

_Llego al cuarto y entró, el chico seguía durmiendo y su semblante estaba mas relajado y tranquilo, se acercó a él y lo miró con detenimiento, ahora que lo veía mejor sus facciones eran muy finas, su nariz estaba un poco respingada, sus labios eran gruesos y a simple vista se veían suaves, cejas tupidas pero bien alineadas, orejas firmes y no tan pequeñas, barbilla cuadrada, cuello firme, se permitió mirar más a su visita, dejándolo ver que debajo de aquellas vendas se encontraba un torso muy bien formado, pectorales firmes y cuadros en el abdomen, Eren se sonrojaba mas y mas al ver así al chico, ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara tan bien esculpido ese tipo?, y lo mas importante, Si se veía tan fuerte, ¿Cómo fue que lo encontró tan mal herido y a punto de morir? ¿Era acaso una broma?, no quería apartar la vista de aquel sujeto, pero si no lo hacia temía que despertara pillándolo en el acto y verlo como un jodido loco y pervertido, la sangre se acumulo en su cabeza y se tuvo que sujetar de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y se cubrió la cara con la mano, sin querer su vista volvió a su cara, fijándose ahora en sus pestañas, eran largas y gruesas, se maravilló con ellas, su pelo estaba un poco largo y lacio, y por lo que pudo ver ayer lo sujetaba con un listón negro, su vista se negaba a apartarla de aquel chico, era como un maldito imán, aunque bueno, no era como si realmente quisiera apartarla, una voz profunda lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo sonrojar más, si es que era posible.- ¿Verdad que estoy guapo?.- y se rió mirándolo a los ojos._

_Eren apartó su vista y se volteó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.- En un rato mas estará el desayuno, así que si quieres dormir un poco más estará bien.- trató de alejarse caminando hacia la puerta._

_-Espera, no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo._

_Eren sin voltear la mirada le hablo.- ¿Sobre que?_

_-Quiero agradecerte_

_El castaño sin poder evitarlo volteó aún con el rojo vivo en su rostro y le dijo.- Ya me agradeciste ayer, y te dije que no había problema y no había nada que agradecer.- sonrió.- ahora descansa un poco más, hasta que te traiga el desayuno._

_El chico lo miraba con fascinación, el tampoco quería apartar la vista de Eren, era muy hermoso para solo tener 13 años, y lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos exóticos, nunca en su vida vio unos ojos tan hermosos como esos, observo que el niño se estaba incomodando, así que para tener un tema de conversación dijo:_

_-No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos ayer, me llamo Gabriel Gotz, un placer._

_-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger._

_-Jaeger, ¿Acaso tus padres tienen ascendencia alemana?_

_-Si, ¿Cómo es que sabes?_

_-Lo deduje por tu apellido y por que yo soy igual._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Y sabes hablar el idioma?- pregunto sorprendido y emocionado._

_-Lamentablemente no, mis padres murieron apenas nací, me crio otra persona que no era realmente bueno en las palabras, así que no pudieron enseñarme y ese sujeto era un caso perdido._

_-Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar, es muy fácil una vez que dominas lo básico._

_Gabriel lo miró sorprendido y feliz, sonrió, esos ojos realmente lo estaban atrapando._

_-No quisiera que me enseñes todo, solo me gustaría que me enseñaras a decir algo._

_-¿Y que es?_

_-Lo que quiero que me enseñes a decir, es "te amo"_

_Eren se sorprendió, ¿Por que solamente esas palabras?, con algo de dificultad respondió:_

_-B-bueno, en alemán se pronuncia…_

"_**Ich liebe dich"**_

Y abrió los ojos, ese recuerdo no otra vez, suspiró pesadamente y se dispuso a irse, pero una voz lo detuvo en el acto, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara

-¿Qué significa eso?

Eren dio un brinco en su lugar.- Señor, no sentí su presencia, lo siento

-Tienes el sueño mu pesado ¿No?

-Algo, sobretodo si estoy exhausto emocionalmente.

-Hmm, ahora ¿Me dirías que significa lo que acabas de decir?

-¿Decir que?

-Esa frase

-¿Cuál frase?

-Ich no se que…

Eren volteó la mirada ¿Lo dijo en voz alta?, ¡No, eso no! era posible, no quería decirle, esas palabras eran algo importante para él, pensaba que si la decía a alguien mas estaría traicionando a Gabriel.

-No es importante señor, es algo sin valor.-y se estremeció ¿Sin valor? ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-No me importa si es algo sin valor, quiero saber que significa, es una orden.

El castaño suspiro derrotado no quería hacerlo, pero era orden del sargento así que habló.-Eso es abuso de poder.- dijo bajito, casi en un susurro

-¿Ah? ¿Que dijiste mocoso?

Miro hacia el cielo y sonrió:

-Es "te amo" en alemán.- y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Rivaille se sorprendió, ¿Te amo? ¿A quién se lo estaba diciendo? Obviamente no era a él, ¿Seria al mocoso de Staham?, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo

-¿Y a quien se lo decías?

-No importa

-Contesta soldado

-Heicho.- lo miró a los ojos.- Debo disculparme con usted, se que no debía haber dicho eso, pero Mikasa me bombardeo con preguntas y bueno, esa fue la ruta mas fácil.- mantuvieron la mirada, Eren se levantó y se inclinó hacia el.- de verdad lo lamento tanto, no fue justo desquitarme así.

-No importa, hice que te sintieras confundido y no quería eso, no hay nada que disculpar.- Eren sonrió.- Y entonces ¿Eso significa que tendré una oportunidad?- y la sonrisa de Eren se borró.

-Heicho es tarde y debemos irnos a dormir.- Rivaille se levantó y camino al lado del castaño.

-Sabes que no dejaré de insistir y contéstame con la verdad, ¿A quien le decías te amo?

-Heicho por favor

-Dime o te pondré a correr mañana incluso si llueve y no me importa si es "abuso de poder".

-¿Me escucho?

-Claro, no estoy sordo, además se leer los labios, así que continúa

-¿No va a dejar de preguntarme verdad?

-Así es

-Solo le pido que tenga respeto a lo que le voy a decir y no pregunte más de lo que debería saber.

-Ya veremos.- Eren hizo una mueca

-Era una persona muy especial para mí, y es difícil para mí olvidarla

-¿Era? ¿Esta muerta?

-¿Puede tener un poco mas de tacto por favor?

-¿Por qué? Ellos ya están muertos y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-Basta, por favor.- dijo con voz ahogada.- Heicho, no quiero hablar de él.

-¿Él? ¿Es un chico?

Eren apartó la vista, estaban por llegar al sótano, Rivaille no dejaba al chico tranquilo, este se estaba desesperando, no quería decir mas, temía que si descubría mas de él se burlaría y no lo dejaría tranquilo; bueno, ¿Qué mas podía perder?, en la puerta de su cuarto de paró y lo último que le dijo fue.- "su nombre era Gabriel" y entró.

Rivaille quedo estupefacto, ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por que le dijo te amo?, tenía que averiguarlo y sabia quienes podía ayudarlo, sin mas que decir, se retiro de aquella habitación.

Dentro de aquel cuarto, Eren miraba el techo ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese extremo?, recordar a Gabriel ya no era una opción, era necesidad y se dio cuenta, ya tarde, que ya rondaban por esas fechas, cuando lo inevitable ocurrió; cerró sus ojos, sabía lo que le esperaba, una semana de desvelos, dolores de cabeza, llantos en la noche y un rostro que se había quedado marcado en lo mas profundo de su cabeza y su corazón. En esos días se limitaba a cantar una canción que quedaba perfectamente con lo que el sentía y se preguntaba si, durante toda su vida, tendría que pasar por eso; mañana tendría que lidiar con las constantes miradas de aquellos dos, sentía que no merecía tales atenciones, él no valía la pena, y que ellos dos solo estaban perdiendo su tiempo, pues el tenia el presentimiento que ya no podría amar a nadie más, no es que haya cerrado su corazón, pero no podía abrirlo tan fácilmente, solo una persona lo logró, y ahora ya no estaba. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, tratando de buscar la letra que mágicamente en esas fechas recordaba con tal magnitud, y cuando esos días pasaban se iba como si fuera exclusiva de aquellos días, suspiró y recordó un poco la letra, y efectivamente, como por arte de magia la letra entera llego dándole un golpe sordo en la frente, y comenzó a cantarla…

_**Tarde en la noche, cuando todo el mundo esta durmiendo,**_

_**Me levanto y pienso en ti, **_

_**Y le pido a una estrella, que donde quiera que estés **_

_**Tú también pienses en mí**_

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos…

_**Por que estoy soñando contigo esta noche, hasta mañana**_

_**Estaré abrazándote fuertemente**_

_**Y no hay otro lugar en el mundo **_

_**Que preferiría estar que aquí en mi habitación**_

_**Soñando sobre ti y sobre mí**_

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya nada podía salir peor…

_**Me pregunto si alguna vez me haz visto**_

_**Y me pregunto si tú sabes que estoy allí**_

_**Si tú miraste en mis ojos, verías lo que hay dentro**_

_**Incluso te importaría**_

_**Solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos**_

_**Pero hasta ahora solo te tengo en mis sueños…**_

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado...- y soltó todo el llanto acumulado en todo un año.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

La mañana llegó, todos en el cuartel se preparaban para ese día, un castaño se levantó con pesadez de su cama, no durmió nada en toda la noche, normal en esos días, se cambió y salió del cuarto, se dirigió al comedor donde ya todos estaban en la mesa, entró y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, se veía pálido como el papel, ojos rojos e hinchados, mirada cansada y perdida y se veía delgado ¿En sólo una noche? era imposible, Rivaille lo miró con desconcierto, ¿Que había pasado?, lo dejo bien en su habitación y ahora estaba hecho una mierda, literalmente, Nath lo miró con inquietud, no sabia exactamente que estaba pasando, miró de reojo a Rivaille y se dio cuenta de que él no tenia nada que ver, miró a Mikasa y a Armin y estos solo lo miraron con preocupación, más tarde hablaría con ellos, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca ¿Qué carajos?, no dijo nada y Rivaille entendió lo que trataba de hacer así que el fue el que hablo sacando a todos de su letargo:

-Eren, ¿Acaso no dormiste anoche mocoso estúpido?

Eren solo lo miro con desdén, suspiro y dijo:

-Nada de que preocuparse señor, estaré bien en solo unos minutos.

-Nada de eso Eren.- Mikasa se paró con brusquedad, estaba cansada de ver a su hermano en ese estado por esos dos años en esas mismas fechas.- Te estás matando por dentro, ¡No puedes seguir así!

-¡Mikasa cállate, no es el momento para hablar de eso!

-Es el momento adecuado

-Te lo advierto

-Eren, por favor, deja atrás eso

-¡Crees que es fácil!

-Sé que no lo es, pero te estas desmoronando, terminaras muerto si sigues así

-Sólo son en estos días, no me moriré por pasar una semana así, deja de decir estupideces.

-¡No es lo que Gabriel hubiera querido!

Todos estaban tensos por la pelea de los hermanos, no sabían absolutamente nada y no podían meterse por temor a decir algo que arruinara más las cosas, al escuchar a Mikasa decir aquel nombre la habitación quedó en completo silencio, Heicho se quedo estático, otra vez ese nombre, ¿Quien era él y por que estaba tan ligado a Eren?.

Armin que se había quedado callado durante la discusión, habló para tranquilizar a esos dos y calmar a los demás.

-Eren, sabes que Mikasa tiene razón, no puedes seguir con esto, estos dos años has hecho lo mismo, ¿Te has preguntado el por que es que sigues pensando así?, no seria justo que dijeras y maldijeras el haberlo conocido, su tiempo ya fue y no pudiste evitarlo, ahora déjalo ir y compórtate como el soldado que eres y deja de decir todas esas idioteces.- todos se quedaron mas sorprendidos incluido el comandante, Armin jamás hablaba así y como para que levantara así la voz debía de ser algo muy importante.

-¿Saben que? no tengo hambre, me iré a mi habitación.- se dirigió a Rivaille y le dijo.- Si después quiere ponerme a hacer todo el ejercicio posible, limpiar hasta el ultimo rincón de este lugar o golpearme las veces que sea necesario aceptaré el castigo, mientras tanto me retiro a mi alcoba.- y sin más que decir salió. Mikasa veía como el castaño salía del comedor, Armin le susurro algo al oído y ella asintió, miró a Rivaille y este se limito a mirarla con confusión sabia que esos niños sabían algo de ese tipo llamado "Gabriel", si, más tarde hablarían y dejarían las cosas claras.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola chic s, wow 5to capitulo no puedo creerlo, es todo un logro la verdad :D, espero que les haya gustado este cap., no si pude explicar el por que Eren es así, ahora para que no se confundan, Eren tiene sus "días malos" una semana entera cada año, así que si en capítulos anteriores puse a Eren todo feliz y contento es por que iba a llegar a este día, Gabriel también tendrá una participación importante, hablando de él, creo que me pase al describirlo *¬* pero es que es tan añkljfpaskipijv (?), (Sho misma me maravishe ^-^U…) pero como dije, será fundamental, aunque ya no esté T_T , explicaré todo mediante flash back, así que prepárense :'D**

**Por cierto, Rivaille es todo un chismoso jajaja no dejaba tranquilo a Eren, pero por andar de metido se enterará de cosas que… nee les diré luego Ja.**

**Bueno, ahora contestare Rw:**

**Ale- Wiii nueva lectora…! Jajajaja Okay… Pues espero y con esto te haya hecho cambiar con respecto a Eren de ser un tonto, Nath merece algo mejor ya se, aun así, ya le tengo algo preparado, así que no comas ansias mujer xD, Rivaille también necesita amor, lo se pero aun no, Rivaille y Nath..? Mmm lo pensaré :P jajajaja… Creo que deberías dejar de pensar en esas cosas jaja como lo dijiste, y gracias por leer…**

**Mitch- jajajaja que te ha hecho Nath..? :o, violación, nada mal, :D se le salieron las palabras no fue su culpa u.u, no lo odies, se pondrá triste, aquí esta el capi nuevo ^-^, y es un gran honor que digas que se volvió unos de tus favoritos, espero y con este capitulo no cambies de idea… jajajaja… veras RivaillexHanji, no se son muy amigos como para poner eso Jejeje bueno al menos en mi fic… :v, los celos de Heicho son terriblemente hermosos, pero peligrosos, hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Izza-chan- por que tu lo pediste hare el especial, solo será un capitulo y luego a la trama..! Jajaja que bueno que te gusto el cap., me haces feliz :'D… claro que no pondré relleno, jaja se pasan con Naruto, a esa serie si le ponen mucho relleno :/ y es uno de mis favoritos u.u… Bueno hasta la próxima actualización…**

**Xanat, cambio y fuera n.n7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola… **

**No tengo excusa por no subir el capitulo, en realidad ya lo tenia pero me pregunto ¿Por qué no lo subí? **

**Bueno pues lo siento y empecemos…**

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen es obra de Hajime Isayama a excepción del guapote Gabriel jajajaja me pase en describirlo, pero quería a alguien bien sexy en mi fic, y bueno salió él jajajaja xD**

**Nos leemos mas abajo…**

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Eren miraba el techo con sus lagrimosos e hinchados ojos, no quería hacer nada en ese día, pero al saber sobre la fascinación de Rivaille a la limpieza tenía que irse a hacer sus labores, cerró sus ojos un rato, tratando de concentrase, esa semana estaría realmente pesada, y era obvio que si no dormía ni comía nada iba a estar muchísimo mas cansado.

Recordó lo que Mikasa le había dicho "_No es lo que Gabriel hubiera querido", _¿Exactamente que hubiera querido? ¿Qué continuara su vida así como así?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que unos ligeros toques en la puerta lo hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro, ¿Qué deseas Nath?

Nathan entró a la habitación con una charola de comida, Eren al verla sonrió de lado y suspiró con cansancio, al parecer nadie lo dejaría estar sin comida por un día, se sentó en la cama tomando la charola en sus manos.

-Gracias

-Nada de gracias Eren.- Nath parecía molesto, pero mas que nada preocupado.- Tienes que alimentarte bien, aún si estas deprimido.- Dicho esto se sentó en la cama al lado del castaño. Eren se sentía muy bien a su lado, tranquilo y en paz, su aura era muy relajante.

-No te obligare a contarme tu historia Eren, lo que pasó es algo que a mi no me concierne, pero aun así, si tu lo deseas puedes hablarme, esperare hasta que decidas el momento adecuado para abrirme tu confianza. Pero, si te puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en pedírmelo, a decir verdad nunca me hubiera esperado verte en este estado.- hizo un además hacia la comida.- Buen provecho.

Eren sonrió y comenzó a comer, claro sin muchos ánimos, pero aun así se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba hambriento. Nath lo observaba alegre de que por fin probara bocado, 30 minutos después Eren terminó de comer y se recostó en el hombro de Nathan, Nath sólo lo acarició del cabello y empezó a tararear una canción de cuna.

-Es extraño.- susurro Eren.- Siento como si conociera esa canción de hace tiempo, pero no recuerdo en donde.

-jaja no te preocupes por eso Eren.

El castaño fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedar rendido, Nath lo recostó en la cama y lo tapó con varias mantas para que no pasara frio, las pastillas que le dio Hanji-san para dormir realmente funcionaban rápido, aunque por ser Hanji-san temía por que el castaño no despertara al día siguiente, como mencionó la científica, pero aun así lo agradecía, se veía que ella también estaba preocupada por Eren y notó que estaba muy alterado, se sentó a un lado de él y le acarició la mejilla, suspiró y le dijo:

-El pasado es realmente una cosa muy estúpida, algo que debería quedar enterrado en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser y jamás volver a surgir, inclusive he dicho muchas veces que debería desaparecer para siempre, pero al hacerlo estaría perdiendo recuerdos valiosos y eso es algo que jamás se recuperará, pero yo te ayudare a superarlo, por eso es que estoy aquí, tal vez en diferente ser, pero sigo aquí, a tu lado, gracias por decir nuevamente mi nombre, al fin pude recordar, pero ya no será como antes.- Se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a un dormido Eren.

Al subir las escaleras se encontró con Rivaille, se miraron unos segundos y salieron juntos del sótano.

-¿Ya se durmió?

-Si señor, creo que hasta mañana en la tarde despertara.

-Bien

-Haré sus deberes, así que no tiene que preocuparse por la limpieza.

-No importa, esperaremos hasta mañana a ver como amanece, mientras tanto iré al comedor, Ackerman y Arlet nos contaran todo ¿Gustas acompañarme?

-No creo que sea conveniente sargento.

-Te incumbe tanto como a mí.

Nathan suspiro y asintió.- Entendido.

Llegaron a la cocina, todos estaban aún ahí y serios, Mikasa y Armin iban a hablar con ellos, pero pidieron absoluto silencio y discreción, Levi y Nath se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Bien.- comenzó Mikasa.- Esta semana estarán viendo a Eren deprimido, decaído, triste, solo.- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Les contaremos la historia desde el inicio.

Armin estaba callado y serio, a su lado el comandante lo miraba con preocupación, el nunca era así, y eso le causaba gran desconcierto a Erwin.

Mikasa volteó a ver a Armin y este asintió, si era para ayudar a Eren harían cualquier cosa.

Armin habló, comenzando por el día en que Eren conoció a Gabriel, y así fue como su historia de amor con aquel chico, empezó.

Contó como fue su vida con él, las palabras que se decían, las promesas que cumplieron y las que quedaron al aire, en el futuro que ellos veían y ansiaban por vivir juntos, las cosas que harían, sólo para que al final la muerte, consejera de la vida, terminara con las esperanzas y sueños de ambos.

-Pues si que Gabriel estaba muy bueno.- comento Jean para calmar el ambiente un poco, todos sonrieron, Armin lo describió muy bien.

-¿Es por eso que Eren tiene miedo de enamorarse nuevamente?- preguntó Nath.

-Si, no quiere pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.- respondió Mikasa.

-Será un largo camino por recorrer.- Rivaille estaba pensativo.- pero borraremos esa enorme mancha del pasado.

Todos asintieron y Rivaille se levanto diciéndoles que podían retirarse y que pasara lo que pasara no hicieran nada más para alterar al castaño, obedecieron y se fueron de ahí, Mikasa y Armin permanecieron ahí, en su lugar sin moverse y pensando en que es lo que harían después, Rivaille volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos, ¿Cómo iba a profesar un amor más intenso que el que Gabriel le dio a Eren? Sin lugar a dudas ya tenían la vida hecha para estar juntos, no se sorprendería si hubieran decidido adoptar a un niño, comprendió muy a su pesar, que Eren ya era su "esposo" en cuanto se miraron a los ojos; y él ¿Qué había hecho? Golpeándolo varias veces en la cara y estomago, lo insultaba y le daba duros entrenamientos, sin mencionar que a la menor muestra de inseguridad de Eren, ya lo tenia en el suelo a punto de clavarle las cuchillas, y por esas razones se sintió la peor basura del mundo, su corazón dolió, se levanto sin mirar a nadie y se encamino hacia donde ese niño dormía, ajeno a las crueldades del mundo en sus sueños, aquella persona que le había robado su frio y seco corazón.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, se sentó en la cama con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, oía la respiración de Eren y eso le tranquilizaba, volteó a verlo y acarició su mejilla, Eren se removió un poco y se cubrió mas con las mantas, Rivaille rio de lado; despacio se quito las botas y las cintas de su cuerpo, se adentró a la cama y se recostó, Eren al sentir el calor de aquella persona se junto más a la fuente de ésta, abrazándolo, Rivaille se quedó estático, si tan solo estuviera despierto…

Alejó sus pervertidos pensamientos y lo abrazó también, besó su frente y empezó a hablar en voz baja:

-Eren, Gabriel tuvo el honor de tener tu corazón, de ser la persona a la que amaste y le entregaste lo que tenias, como tu primer beso al que le siguieron muchos más, un amor tan profundo como ese no merecía ser separada así, y no creo poder competir con algo así, pero te daré todo lo que tengo y si lo que más te aterra es perder a la persona que ames te prometo que a quien elijas yo mismo lo protegeré, pero aun así me gustaría estar contigo, a tu lado, _juntos_. Te amo.

Terminó de decir eso y cerró sus ojos, si Eren no despertaría hasta la tarde entonces se quedaría con él velando sus sueños, esperanzado que él se encuentre dentro de los mismos.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

A la mañana siguiente Rivaille despertó temprano, había dormido increíblemente bien y sonrió al ver a Eren abrazado a él, dormido tan profundamente, si conseguía el corazón de Eren, todas las mañanas serían iguales.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que levantarse y cambiarse, salió del cuarto de Eren, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la frente del niño y se fue.

Llegó al comedor, ya todos estaban reunidos, notó que Erwin no estaba Hanji le comentó que se había ido temprano al Distrito Trost a una junta y firmar unos cuantos papeles, sin mencionar que un cadete nuevo iba a llegar a la legión.

-¿Y ahora por que todos quieren entrar a la legión? Pensé que nos repudiaban.

-No lo se, pero ayuda es ayuda Rivaille, y los nuevos cadetes están en muy buena forma y saben sacar sus potencias en los entrenamientos, por cierto, ¿Ya te dijo Erwin que habrá una expedición dentro de cuatro o cinco meses?

-Me comentó algo al respecto, pero como es algo estúpido no le preste atención.

-¡Deberías! ¡Dice que con esta salida es posible que esas cosas desaparezcan de por vida!

-¿Qué? ¿Sabe algo al respecto? Si es así entonces…entonces seremos capaces de salir de estas estúpidas murallas.- dijo Rivaille, al parecer estaba un poco emocionado, solo un poco, aún así permanecía con su cara de gato enojón, pero por alguna razón sus ojos no estaban para nada enojados, estaban vivos y brillantes, Hanji lo observó por unos momentos, rió y dijo:

-¿La pasaste bien anoche Levi?

-¿Ah? ¿Que quieres decir?

-Bueno pues me preocupe un poco por Eren y fui a ver si las pastillas funcionaron y bueno, por lo que pude observar en ese cuarto tu también disfrutaste estar ahí dentro, por que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia.- y soltó una carcajada. Rivaille la golpeó en el estomago haciendo que esta se tirara en el piso, pero aun así se reía con ganas, ya conocía perfectamente bien el carácter de Rivaille, no por algo eran "mejores" amigos.- Bueno ya, es bueno lo que hiciste Rivaille, el necesita alguien en quien confiar, y me alegro que no hicieras mas cosas de las que después te arrepentirías.

-Hmm

-jajajaja empezare a hacer mis deberes, con permiso Levicito.- y salió antes de ser atacada nuevamente por Levi.

Rivaille miró a su alrededor, todos estaban platicando, pudo notar a Nathan un poco tenso, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, su seño fruncido, y mordiendo su labio inferior que parecía que estaba a punto de sangrarle.

-¿Sucede algo Staham?

-Nada Heicho, solo me preguntaba cuando vendrá el comandante con el nuevo recluta.

-Pues parece que dentro de unos tres o cuatro días, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No me haga caso señor, estoy alucinando un poco, será mejor salir a tomar un poco de aire y empezar a hacer mis deberes.

Rivaille asintió y Nath salió corriendo del lugar, todos lo observaron y se preguntaban que era lo que lo tenia tan incomodo, desde ayer estaba un poco distraído, le preguntaron si se trataba de Eren a lo cual el les respondió que no, no tenia nada que ver con eso, dejaron el tema a un lado y no preguntaron más.

Nathan corrió con todas sus fuerzas al establo, recuperado el aire y estirándose un poco para empezar a trabajar, miró el cielo y lo único que dijo fue:

-Así que ya estas de vuelta, haré que te largues tan pronto como pongas un pie aquí.- y sonrió, pero en sus ojos se podía notar un deje de resentimiento y odio. Definitivamente cuando llegara "el nuevo" se pondrían las cosas más interesantes.

:_:_:_:_:_:_

Eren despertó a eso de las tres de la tarde, desorientado y adolorido, lo ultimo que recordaba fue a Nath dándole algo de comida y después su mente se quedó en blanco, ¿Que había pasado?, se enderezó en la cama y se rascó el cuello, se apresuró a vestir y salió del cuarto, subió las escaleras y cuando llego al final se encontró con Rivaille, que iba al cuarto del niño para ver si ya había despertado.

-veo que ya despertaste, ¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Qué fue lo que me dieron?-contestó un poco tembloroso y enojado.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada malo, veo que así dormiste de maravilla.

-Debieron dejarme como estaba.

-De haber dejado las cosas así terminarías muerto de cansancio.

-Y seria un estorbo, ¿Verdad?

-Yo no dije eso.

-pero lo pen…

-Tampoco lo pensé, así que deja de decir tonterías y ve con Zoe para que te revise.

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ya te lo había dicho, así que no preguntes más, ahora vete.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- y se marcho de ahí.

-Era obvio que no te dejaría así, después de todo no hubiera podido dormir así contigo.- Dijo Rivaille divertido, sonrió de lado y se fue a hacer sus deberes.

Tendrían que tener todo listo para la llegada de Erwin y el nuevo miembro de la legión.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola chicas y tal vez chicos?**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo, prometo subir el próximo el miércoles, sin retrasos ni nada :D**

**Ahora bien, díganme que tal les pareció este capitulo, cada vez se esta acercando el momento culmine…. **

**Nee aun no.**

**Aclaro que la nueva persona no será otro pretendiente jajajaja por que si no pobre Erencin xD**

**Ahora si me despido y agradezco sus Rw, me hacen increíblemente feliz.**

**Nos vemos el miércoles y ahora si lo diré…**

**Algún Review? Me los merezco? **

**No les costara nada, es gratis…!**

**Jajajaja OKno.**

**Okay hasta aquí he llegado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización…**

**Xanat, cambio y fuera…n.n7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, se que prometí subir el capitulo el miércoles, pero se me hace mas practico subirlos los vienes, espero y no haya inconveniencia alguna…aunque lo he subido el jueves… :v mmmmmm juego capcioso...? jaja OKno. (Pero bueno, ya saben que puedo subir capitulo de miércoles a viernes, SIN FALTA…)**

**También por otro lado, ustedes chicas son realmente inteligentes… le prestaron mucha atención a lo que escribí xD, y déjenme decirles que no están para nada perdidas ewe… **

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama.**

**Bueno pues que disfruten la lectura y nos leemos mas abajo.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

_-¿Dónde demonios estoy?_

_-Ah, veo que al fin despiertas, te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza, ¿Sabes como ocurrió?, estábamos muy preocupados por ti._

_-¿Me golpee la cabeza?, no lo recuerdo._

_-Pero bueno, ya estas aquí, nos dio un infarto cuando desapareciste._

_-Perdón, pero ¿Quién es usted?_

_-¿No me recuerdas?, entonces el golpe es mas serio de lo que creí._

_-¿Nos conocemos?_

_-Claro, soy tu padre, hijo perdón que no te haya podido ayudar._

_-Pero yo no tengo padres, soy huérfano, lo único cercano a familia son los Jaeger._

_-¿Jaeger? ¿Pero como? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- el hombre habló tranquilo.- hijo es mejor que descanses, te vez pálido._

_-¡Ya le dije que yo no tengo padres!_

_-Nathan, es mejor que cierres los ojos y duermas._

_-¿Nathan?, ¡Claro me esta confundiendo! Yo no me llamo Nathan, me llamo Gabriel, ahora déjeme ir que Eren estará preocupado por mi._

_-Nathan, ¿De donde sacaste el nombre de Gabriel?, te llamas Nathan Staham, y yo soy tu padre Daniel Staham.- dijo muy convencido._

_-Le contare hasta tres para que me deje ir, si no lo hace lo matare y saldré de este maldito lugar a la fuerza._

_El hombre suspiró resignado, el golpe no fue tan duro como pensó, tendría que usar aquella medicina prohibida, si quería hacer que su objetivo tuviera éxito, tendría que jugar sucio._

_-Miguel.- habló alto.- Necesito que vengas._

_Un muchacho de tez bronceada, cabello negro y ojos azules, de unos 18 años, la edad de Gabriel, se adentró en aquella habitación mirando al pelinegro con desinterés._

_-¿Para que me quieres?, ¿No decías que podías hacer esto solo?_

_-No te hagas el gracioso, Miguel.- dijo con una evidente molestia en su voz.- amárralo y que no se mueva, si no lo haces, tú serás mi próximo experimento ¿Entendiste?_

_-Tsk, eso es algo que realmente me gustaría.-dijo con ironía.- esta bien lo haré.- dijo al ver que la molestia del hombre se incrementaba._

_Se acercó a Gabriel aún mirándolo con apatía, Gabriel estaba un poco débil por su rápido despertar y la "pelea" que tuvo con aquel hombre. Miguel lo agarró del brazo, y lo llevó a un lado de la camilla en donde el pelinegro estaba acostado, sujetando su muñeca con unas fuertes cuerdas de cuero, lo mismo hizo con la otra muñeca, los pies y para finalizar, el cuello._

_Gabriel miraba todo con un ligero temblor y miedo, no dejaría que le hicieran lo que querían, el pelearía para salir de ahí aun si su estado no era del todo bueno, por que sentía y estaba completamente seguro que Eren le necesitaba, no podía abandonarlo así, menos aun cuando estaban a un paso de vivir juntos._

_-Esto te dolerá un poco, jajajaja que cosas digo, te dolerá un montón.- dijo el hombre burlonamente.- pero no me has dejado elección, tranquilo, cuando despiertes no recordarás nada, es mejor así, ya me encargare yo de enseñarte quien es tu amo y señor en este lugar, ¿No es así, Miguel?_

_-No me metas en tus estúpidos asuntos, si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya, no me gusta que se me queden viendo mucho tiempo._

_-Oh vamos, será tu nuevo mejor amigo._

_-Bestias inútiles.- dijo Gabriel.- en cuanto despierte me asegurare de arrancarles las cabezas tan pronto me suelten._

_-Dudo que sea así mi querido Gabriel, te dije que no recordarías nada y eso es lo que importa ahora, te domaré cual animal salvaje._

_Y comenzó a pasar el líquido de un frasco a una jeringa. Gabriel cerró los ojos, cayendo de estos unas cuantas lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia al no cumplir con aquel pacto sagrado que le había prometido a Eren, no gritó cuando la jeringa se adentraba en su piel, llegando a sus venas y pasando el liquido por las mismas, y lo único que vio en su mente antes de caer nuevamente rendido, fue el rostro de su amado niño sonriéndole con las mejillas completamente rojas, perdiéndose nuevamente en aquellos hermosos ojos justo como el primer día, el cual juraría que aunque le costase la vida, iría con toda la fuerza reunida a encontrar, ayudar, cuidar y amar a su preciado amor, Eren._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

Despertó exaltado, los recuerdos cada vez estaban mas nítidos, llegaban de golpe y eso lo hacia ponerse inquieto, ahora lo estaba recordando poco a poco, y se dio cuenta que aunque quisiera estar con Eren ya no le era posible, tan solo lo ayudaría a olvidarlo y que hiciera su vida con la persona que amara, pues también se dio cuenta de que Rivaille lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de Eren, algo que a Nathan, o mejor dicho a Gabriel, definitivamente le agradó.

Miró la ventana de su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba por salir, se levantó, se cambió y salió de la habitación, tenia algo muy importante que hacer antes de que "el otro tipo" llegara.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Eren despertó normal, pensando que esa semana "deprimente" no ha estado tan mala como las otras, pero claro que no iba a ser como otras, teniendo a todos detrás de ti para que no cometas ninguna locura. Sinceramente agradecía a todos por lo bien que tomaron sus días malos y que se preocuparan por él, en cuanto terminara la semana le tocaba a él ayudarles.

Algo que notó y se sintió muy extrañado fue la reacción que tuvo Nathan cuando iba a hablar con él, sentía como si estuviera evitándolo y eso lo hizo sentirse deprimido (de nuevo); Nath era un buen amigo, un gran confidente, y le dolía mucho no pasar algo de tiempo con el, como antes.

Salió del cuarto esperando que ese día pudiera hablar con Nathan y poder aclarar todo, se encamino al comedor fijándose que estaba vacio, por lo que recordaba hoy le tocaba a Christa y Sasha el desayuno, al dar media vuelta se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraron con asombro, Eren miró mas fijamente esos ojos y sintió que algo en su interior se removió.

-Nathan, despertaste temprano.- dijo Eren al sentir el silencio.

-Mmmmmm si, me desperté de repente y ya no pude dormir, creí que ya había alguien aquí, pero por lo que veo aun es temprano, es mejor que regresemos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Dime Nathan, ¿Por qué me estas evitando?- dijo Eren en un susurro, pero audible para que Nath escuchara.

-Yo no te estoy evitando Eren, jajajaja ¿De donde sacas eso?

-Entonces, ¿Por que ya no hemos estado como antes?

-Bueno, eso debe ser también por tu "semana mala" ¿No?

-Entonces es mi culpa.

-No Eren no es tu culpa, entiendo que es lo que ha pasado, y ten por seguro que si en algo puedo ayudarte siempre contaras conmigo.

-Justo ahora, necesito que alguien me abrase y me diga que todo va a estar bien.- dijo Eren con una minúscula lágrima resbalar por uno de sus ojos.

Nathan se quedo estático, le dolía verlo así, tan vulnerable y con el pensamiento de que en cualquier momento este se rompería en mil pedazos. Aun contra todo su dolor de verlo así y saber que el es el causante de dicho dolor en el pasado y en el presente, lo acunó entre sus brazos, tan delicadamente que creyó que el castaño era de vidrio, Eren agradeció el gesto y respondió acercando mas su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo ese calor tan propio del ser humano, y lágrimas empezaron a resbalar sin compasión alguna, necesitaba tanto aquello, pero parecía que su cuerpo reconocía perfectamente bien aquel abrazo, bien dicen que puede que tu mente no recuerde las cosas, pero tu cuerpo se acordará por ti, y como si a su mente le gustara reírse de él la imagen del pelinegro y de ojos cafés pasó por su cabeza, alzó la vista y pudo jurar que no era Nathan el que lo estaba abrazando, era Gabriel, contra todos sus sentidos levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, Nathan reaccionó y tomó aquella mano para sujetarla y pegarla mas a su cara, ninguno pudo sentir el pasar del tiempo, solo estaban aquellos dos, uno recordando todo lo que paso y otro deseando que la persona que amaba estuviera con él, sin saber que con aquella cercanía sus cuerpos se recordaban y reclamaban entre si, no fue si no que hasta una voz bastante irritada los sacó de sus pensamientos e ilusiones.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?- preguntó Rivaille mirándolos con un evidente desagrado en sus ojos.

Al oír la voz los dos cuerpos unidos por el abrazo se separaron rápidamente haciendo posición de firmes.

-Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse Heicho.- dijo Nathan con un hilo de voz.

-No era nada Heicho.- dijo Eren exaltado.- solo fue un simple abrazo.

-Pues no se vio como tal.- dijo aun mirándolos con rabia.

Un minuto después los demás fueron llegando presenciando aquella escena y tratando de no quedarse en el camino de Rivaille, si había algo para que Levi se molestara a tal grado de querer matar a las personas ese algo definitivamente era Eren.

-Que no se repita.- continúo Rivaille y se fue a sentar en su lugar de siempre.

Nathan soltó el aire en sus pulmones, seguramente ahora no quería ni verlo en pintura, y hablar con él seria mucho más difícil, ahora tendría que esperara a que a Heicho se le pasara el enojo para poder ir a hablar con él.

Sasha y Christa se fueron a la cocina, y todos los demás tomaron asiento, un poco lejos de Levi, quien tenia un aura negra a su alrededor, aun así parecía que Hanji evidentemente quería morir, y no le importaba que tan gruñón estuviera Levi, esta se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-Por cierto Levicito, ayer casi en la madrugada llegó un soldado con una carta, tal parece que Erwin llegara hoy en la tarde.- miró a los chicos que se mantenían callados y dijo.- hoy podrán conocer a su nuevo compañero.

Nathan se levantó de su silla con las palmas en la mesa, se puso tenso y chasqueo los dientes, todos lo miraron con sorpresa incluso Levi lo miro con una cara de interrogación, al ver que todos lo estaban mirando, salió del comedor y corrió a los establos, que parecía que ese era su lugar favorito, y comenzó a golpear una pared.

-¡Te matare en cuanto llegues aquí bastardo!- dijo con rabia.- ¡Y no me importa si tu eres la persona que tiene un gran poder entre sus manos, haré que lo pagues caro!

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Todo iba normal, a excepción de Nathan que se encontraba muy nervioso y malhumorado, las horas fueron pasando y justo cuando todos habían acabado sus tareas el comandante Erwin había llegado, y junto a él, venia la persona mas odiada por Nathan, todos salieron a recibir al rubio y al nuevo recluta, cuando estuvieron en línea hicieron el saludo militar.

-Pueden descansar chicos.- dijo Erwin sonriendo.- bueno, como saben estuve algo de tiempo dentro del distrito Trost terminando papeleo de la legión de Reconocimiento y cosas así, y cuando llegue vi las habilidades de un cierto joven, el estaba en la Guarnición, pero al verme decidió venirse conmigo y entrar aquí.- hizo una leve pausa para observar las expresiones de todos y continúo.- espero y todos se lleven bien con él, a pesar de que fue anteriormente de otro escuadrón no significa que sea diferente a nosotros.- se hizo a un lado dejando ver al chico que miraba a Eren con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.- el es el cadete…

-Miguel.- Nathan interrumpió a Erwin y todos lo miraron confundidos.

-Así es.- dijo Erwin.- ¿Se conocen?

-Mas de lo que me gustaría admitir.- dijo Miguel

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo.- contraatacó Nathan

-jajajaja ya veo, con que así son las cosas.- comentó Miguel.- bueno, espero y estés disfrutando tu estadía aquí, Nathan.- su nombre lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo.- o debo decir Ga…

-¡Alto!, ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!

-¿Por que no? Seria divertido.

-Te lo advierto.- dijo fulminando con la mirada al chico pelinegro.

-Bien bien, dejemos las peleas para después.- interrumpió Erwin, que ya empezaba a notar cierto aire tenso entre los dos.- cadete Staham venga conmigo; Miguel ve con los demás y que te muestren una habitación para que te hospedes.

-Si señor, gracias, será una verdadera aventura estar aquí.- y se fue con los demás, pero al pasar al lado de Eren lo miró con desgano y se adentró al cuartel.

-¿Qué sucede con el cadete nuevo, Staham?

-Nada señor, es solo que desde hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, y nuestra relación no fue siempre "agradable".

-Pues espero que no se vuelva a repetir, por que eso puede afectar al equipo.

-No lo hare señor, no tiene que preocuparse por eso.

-Bien, bueno ahora entra o sigue con tus obligaciones.

-Entendido señor.- dicho esto Erwin se metió también dejando solo a un muy cauteloso Nathan, e inmediatamente se fue a los establos, otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después cuando casi había acabado Nathan de limpiar el establo una sombra se acercó a él, cautelosa, Nath al darse cuenta de que estaban detrás de él volteó bruscamente sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a un joven de su edad de grandes ojos azules. No pudo controlar su rabia, agarró a aquel sujeto del cuello y lo aventó hacia la pared haciendo que se cayera al suelo, y de inmediato de puso encima de él para comenzar a golpearlo.

-Antes de que me mates y cometas alguna locura.- dijo Miguel.- tengo que entregarte algo, que creo es muy importante para ti.- acercó a Nathan una pequeña caja negra, Nathan la miró y la tomó en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Te dije que creo que es algo muy importante para ti.

Nathan la abrió y dejo ver un anillo de plata con pequeños adornos en él.

-¿Estas pidiéndome matrimonio?- preguntó con un hilo de voz al recordar aquel objeto.

- jajajaja buena esa, pero no, serias el ultimo con quien quisiera casarme.

-¿De donde lo sacaste? Creí haberlo perdido.

-Justo después de que esa persona hizo que te desmayaras con aquel líquido, sin que se diera cuenta te lo quite y lo guarde, sabía que en algún momento de toda esta estupidez te acordarías.

Nathan miró el pequeño objeto, y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-De verdad yo lamento lo que te ha pasado, no quise hacer todas esas cosas, pero ahora ya no me queda nadie ni nada a quien proteger, ese bastardo me quito todo y por eso es que estoy más arrepentido.- dijo Miguel con sus ojos realmente arrepentidos.

-¡Como quieres que te perdone maldito bastardo!, por ti, por tu maldita culpa ahora estoy metido en este lugar.- gritó con desesperación.

Miguel solo lo miraba con un manojo de vergüenza, si, vergüenza por todo el dolor que causó y que lastimosamente no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nathan se levantó y se fue de ahí, directo a su habitación, por suerte nadie lo vio, porque estaba seguro que si alguien lo miraba este rompería en llanto y sacaría todo lo que tenia guardado, así como su mayor secreto, el que él fue el gran amor de Eren y viceversa, Gabriel.

:_:_:_:_:_:_

Eren terminaba de sacar la basura cuando se encontró con la mirada oliva de Rivaille sobre su persona, debía admitir que se sentía cohibido ante aquella mirada, que, aunque siempre parecía ser seria, fría, calculadora y distante, siempre podías ver los cambios cuando algo le alegraba, temía, emocionaba y satisfacía, y eso pudo notar cuando la peor semana del año llegó, Levi lo miraba con preocupación, sabía que este quería ir con él y bombardearlo de preguntas pero su carácter siempre hacia ver lo contrario, pero sus ojos no. Eso es lo que aprendió a ver Eren con el tiempo, esas pequeñas cosas que pareciera que él era el único en conocerlas, lamentablemente Hanji también las conocía, pero admitió que por todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos todavía le costaba trabajo el saber que ojos ponía ante ciertas circunstancias, algo que a Eren se le hacia verdaderamente sencillo.

Trato de irse de ahí, pero le pareció una falta de educación que al verlo se fuera sin siquiera saludarlo, se acercó a el saludándolo con ambas manos, Rivaille cuando vio que se acercaba trato de buscar algún tema de conversación, sin éxito alguno.

-Hola sargento, ¿Que esta haciendo en un lugar como este?

-Algo que realmente no te incumbe soldado.- _"mierda"_ pensó Rivaille.- es decir.- trato de cambiar un poco el tono de su voz.- tomo un poco de aire, estar encerrado en el cuartel es algo muy aburrido, ¿No crees?

-Algo así, a mi también me aburre estar mucho tiempo ahí, pero no es como si pudiera ir a donde yo quisiera sin ser vigilado constantemente.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir?

-Me gustaría ir un rato a caminar al centro de la ciudad, a ver los puestos que hay ahí y tal vez comprar algo sin sentido.

Rivaille meditó un poco las palabras del niño, era solamente salir a pasear ¿No?

-¿Quisieras salir un rato?- preguntó Rivaille a Eren.- si quieres ir a ver lo que hay en el mercado puedes ir, siempre y cuando vayas con alguien que te cuide bien.

Eren se sorprendió ante la respuesta del mayor.- No sabia que también podía ser considerado señor.

-¿Ah? Pero que dices, yo siempre soy considerado.

-Bien, gracias, y bueno, si me ha dado el permiso… ¿Por que no vamos juntos? Así estaré bien cuidado y usted también saldría un momento de la rutina de siempre, ¿No le parece?

-Pues me parece bien, no tendré que preocuparme si algo llegara a pasarte, ya que estaré yo ahí para cuidarte.- lo dijo sin siquiera pensar, y cuando reaccionó ante sus palabras se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, Eren lo miraba con un tono rojo en sus mejillas y con una cara de interrogación.- bueno, eres mi responsabilidad y soy yo el que tiene que acompañarte.

Eren rio ante la cara que puso Levi, a pesar de que sabia los sentimientos de Rivaille hacia él no le molestaba en absoluto, pasó a comprenderlos perfectamente, a decir verdad se sentía muy cómodo con él y lamentaba que siempre lo encontrara en situaciones poco "decentes", aunque realmente nunca había hecho nada de eso.

-Entonces.- dijo Rivaille.- ve a preparar los caballos, te quiero aquí en 30 min. Si no, no vamos a ningún lugar ¿Entendiste?

-Si Heicho.- y Eren salió corriendo de ahí.

Rivaille suspiró un poco y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a ver a sus camaradas a pedir consejos de "_**Que no hacer en una cita que no es cita**_". Realmente tendría que esforzarse para dar una buena impresión, no todos los días tendría oportunidades así y no pensaba desaprovecharlas.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Como les pareció este capitulo?**

**Wiiii una cita…! Bueno no es como tal, pero ustedes me entienden no? **

**Ahora si, en este capitulo hablé un poco mas de Gabriel que ahora ya saben quien es, si Nathan en Gabriel, se preguntaran ¿Pero como? o.O jaja bueno lo descubrirán más tardecito.**

**Díganme, ¿Se dieron una idea de ese pacto sagrado que hablaba Gabriel al principio?, con ese pequeño objeto que le dio Miguel a Nathan…**

**Y Miguel, oh por dios...! (Sinceramente debo confesar que cuando estaba escribiendo lo que le hicieron a Gabriel llore), me dolió imaginármelo ahí. Pero lo que me gustó fue lo que vio cuando cerró los ojos, ver a su pequeño castaño de ojos verde-azulados T_T**

**Ahora si, quiero aclarar unas cuantas cositas que me han estado molestando un poco…**

**En verdad el fic esta interesante…?**

**Realmente les gusta el como va la historia…?**

**Creen que la estoy enredando mucho…?**

**O simplemente debería dejarlo y no hacer nada…?**

**Si estoy diciendo tonterías solo díganmelo, realmente no quiero dejar el fic, quiero terminarlo y espero que a ustedes personas que me están leyendo quieran que lo continúe, ya se que me han dicho muchas veces que esta interesante y que lo siga, y créanme que no puedo dejar de sentirme intranquila… T_T**

**Pero bueno, espero y me aclaren todas estas incomodidades que me tienen casi al borde de la locura (mentira)… Pero ojala y sí les guste lo que escribo y lo que escribiré después…**

**Sin más espero Rw y hasta el próximo…**

**Xanat, cambio y fuera…n.n7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mujeres mías y tal vez hombres también… (?)**

**Por lo visto tienen dudas con respecto al capitulo anterior.**

**Ahora bien, en efecto Nathan es Gabriel, Eren solo vive de los recuerdos, por eso cuando ve a Nathan no ve a Gabriel, y no lo nota. Por otro lado uno puede cambiar mucho en casi tres años, y más si lo dejas de ver. No son iguales físicamente, ya que Gabriel era pelinegro y de ojos cafés, Nathan es castaño oscuro y ojos azules, ¿como ocurrió? Solo existe una explicación lógica para esto… :aliens: **

**OKno…**

**La inyección del cap. pasado, que cambio su organismo de un momento a otro, (explicación estúpida pero buuuenooo :/) es por eso que Gabriel fue criado como Nathan sin queja alguna, aunque ya saben "**_**los ojos son las ventanas del alma**_**", y el alma es la única que no puede ser modificada por eso cuando Eren vio a Nathan a los ojos sintió "algo" :D.**

**Por otro lado no es como si Mikasa y Armin no supieran nada (Okay eso fue un gran spoiler de mi parte).**

**Bueno espero y estas explicaciones ilógicas y estúpidas les hayan servido (espero que si) y no las hayan dejado mas confusas.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama.**

**Vamos a la cita que no es cita de Heicho y Eren…! *O*/**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, exactamente donde se encontraba el mercado, a Eren parecía que le brillaban los ojos, pues había pasado tiempo desde que iba a un lugar así.

Heicho se sentía feliz por ver a Eren sonreír, justo como un niño; bueno era un niño, pero parecía más con esa emoción en sus ojos. Fueron pasando por algunos puestos, observando y preguntando precios, a Rivaille le parecía extraño que solo Eren preguntara los precios y no comprara nada, si estaban ahí era para comprar algo ¿No?

-¿Por que no has comprado nada Eren?

-¿Eh? Ah es por que bueno, no traigo el suficiente dinero como para comprarme algo decente, estoy comparando precios para al final ver que es lo que comprare.- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Rivaille suspiró "_si Eren quiere comprar algo y no tiene por donde sacar, deberás comprárselo tu", _pensó en lo que le habían dicho, estúpido Erwin y sus estúpidas propuestas, pero debía admitir que llevaba todo el dinero que había ahorrado en toda su vida, bueno casi, no quería quedarse pobre, pero no se midió por que estaba tan entusiasmado con su "cita" que casi salía corriendo del cuartel.

Miró de nuevo a Eren que parecía muy entretenido viendo las diferentes tiendas y puestos que había, pero algo llamó la atención del chico, volteó a ver aquella tienda de baratijas, parecía muy vieja y descuidada, miró como Eren se dirigía en aquel lugar, lo siguió y cuando entró se quedó maravillado por las diferentes cosas que había ahí, observó nuevamente a Eren que parecía más feliz todavía y ahí se dio cuenta de que al castaño parecían gustarle las cosas antiguas, si bien no le gustaba ese lugar por que parecía sucio, al avanzar se dio cuenta de que estaba perfectamente limpio y todo bien acomodado, miró mejor el lugar, descubriendo así una gran cantidad de cosas que a simple vista se veían feas y sin chiste pero cuando las mirabas más de cerca podías ver perfectamente el bonito adorno con el que iba, así como su color y forma.

Habían muchas cosas, desde llaves, candados, relojes de diferente forma y tamaño, platos, tazas, cubiertos, muebles, como sillas, mesas, roperos con extravagante forma, candelabros, juguetes, collares, pulseras, lentes, bastones, libros muchos libros viejos pero que tenían interesantes títulos, en fin, infinidad de cosas que nunca se había detenido siquiera a mirar bien.

-¿Y este cuanto cuesta?

-Son $250

-Ah, gracias.- dijo Eren cabizbajo.

Rivaille notó que Eren sostenía una brújula, era pequeña, pero aun así era interesante; por la cara que puso Eren realmente quería ese objeto, sin pensar siquiera sacó el dinero correspondiente, se acercó al vendedor y le pagó, el castaño quedó con la mirada sorprendida.

-No, sargento, yo puedo pagarla, no haga eso.

-No, no puedes, descuida, es mas, hoy te comprare lo que tú quieras.

-P-pero señor, imposible que acepte eso.

-Pues mas te vale que aceptes, es una orden.

-Otra vez con el abuso de poder.- susurro bajito Eren.

-Sigue diciendo eso mocoso y nos iremos ahora mismo.

-¡No!, es decir, sargento, no puede hacer esto.

-Claro que puedo, es mas ya lo hice ¿No?

-Yo pagare la comida, así que no se preocupe por eso.

-¿Que parte de yo pagaré todo no te quedó claro?

-Por favor.- Rivaille suspiro.

-Esta bien, pero que sea en un lugar agradable.

-Si, y gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer.- se dispusieron a salir de la tienda, pero algo llamó la atención del castaño, se acercó a el y lo miró fijamente, lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró aún más de cerca.

-_Es parecido, pero no, este tiene otros detalles_.- pensó Eren, dejó el anillo de plata en su lugar y salió, Levi se quedó un momento mirando aquel objeto, ¿Por qué Eren se fijaría en un anillo que parecía ser de compromiso?, se quedó pensativo un momento y salió también, estaba dispuesto a sacarle la sopa al mocoso.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que?

-Ese anillo, ¿conocías ese anillo?

-mmmmmm no, se parecía al que me dio Ga…- se detuvo y se puso tieso.- se parecía a uno que vi hace bastante tiempo.- trató de corregir su propio error.- pero solo es parecido.

-Hm, y el que viste hace bastante tiempo, ¿Cómo era?

-Era, hmm, bueno era igual, un anillo de plata, tenía una pequeña piedra cuadrada en el centro de color verde y dos espirales igual de pequeños a los lados, y era brillante, muy brillante.- dijo con total naturalidad, sabía que si dejaba salir aquellos recuerdos solo lastimarían a Heicho, y eso era algo que Eren no quería.

-Bien, sigamos mirando.

-Si.

Pasaron más de 5 horas caminando por el mercado dando círculos, ambos estaban cansados y tenían hambre. Fueron a un pequeño bufet para descansar y comer algo, el hombre tomo pedido y se fue de ahí.

-Yo pagaré esta vez como había dicho Heicho.

-Pensé que te había dicho que no hay problema, yo lo pago.

-Pero.

-Nada de peros.

-…- Eren se quedó en silencio, no podía replicar, y le ponía tímido todo lo que Heicho compro para él, ya ni siquiera podía detenerse a mirar algo por que ¡Rivaille ya lo estaba comprando!

Pero también se dio cuenta de que a Rivaille parecía que le gustaban mucho los dulces, cuando se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto de dulces compró lo que Eren quería y también se compró para él, manzanas con caramelo, pequeñas bolitas de azúcar que al contacto con la boca estas se derretían rápido dejando la boca muy azucarada, unas especies de gomitas, galletas de chocolate, barras de chocolate, paletas, bombones, caramelos de menta, en fin un sinnúmero de dulces.

-Heicho, enserio creo que se va a empalagar con tanto dulce.

-No lo creo, siempre he comido una gran cantidad.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Le gustan mucho los dulces?

-Si, es lo único bueno en este feo mundo.

-Si.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ese día conoció otra faceta de Rivaille, y le encantó, jamás se hubiera imaginado al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad comiendo dulces.

El mesero llegó poco tiempo después con su comida, agradecieron y empezaron a comer. Nuevamente Rivaille pensó en lo que le dijeron todos ellos, y ahora al que mataría después de Erwin era a Auruo _"Tiene que ser caballeroso en todo momento, si se le llega a salir una grosería discúlpese inmediatamente, si no lo hace lo arruinara todo".- tsk, _estúpido Auruo.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, lo siento.

-Oh no se preocupe.- y siguieron comiendo.

Después de casi dos horas dentro de aquel lugar, afuera se empezó a escuchar que estaba lloviznando, miraron hacia la calle, y en efecto estaba lloviendo.

Eren se paró de golpe, Rivaille lo miró un poco confundido.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos señor, se nos hará mas tarde y lloverá más fuerte.

-Tranquilo, si ya esta lloviendo no hay nada que podamos hacer, además salir en estas condiciones solo afectara nuestro movimiento, así que no te preocupes.

-¿Y los caballos señor?

-¿No te dije cuando llegamos aquí que estarían bien en ese lugar?, el tipo me conoce y los cuidara bien, además se mojarán tus cosas.

-¿Nos quedaremos cuanto tiempo?

-El necesario, y si no se calma, hay un lugar por aquí cerca donde pasar la noche.

-¿Qué?- grito Eren

-Tsk, no grites mocoso, es un lugar bastante tranquilo, estaremos bien ahí, no creo que Hanji o Erwin se preocupen el que no regresemos.

-Bien, entonces esperaremos un poco más.- dijo Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa, Rivaille la miró y le brillaron los ojos, cuanto le gustaba el verlo reír de esa forma. Tomó aire y cuando Eren menos se lo esperaba soltó las palabras:

-Te amo Eren

Eren se quedo quieto y en silencio, no sabia que decir, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos que sentía que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Se sonrojó y no podía ni cerrar la boca, miraba a Rivaille y este se la devolvía, no tenía ni un rastro de vergüenza en sus ojos. Levi pensó en lo que Hanji le dijo _"dile de nuevo lo que sientes, si te dice que no otra vez pues lo violas salvajemente hasta que te diga sí y te pida por mas jajajajajajajajaja"_, por suerte para él esa idea le gustó mucho, a la única que no mataría sería a Hanji, increíble pero cierto.

-¿Y que me dices mocoso?- habló normal, si le decía que no, lo tomaría en el bufet enfrente de todas las personas y no le importaría, pero ¿Y si le decía que si?; bueno, cualquiera de las dos lo tomaría en el bufet.

-Sabe Heicho.- Eren intentaba hablar normal.- desde la primera vez que se confesó yo no sabia que hacer y estaba seguro que cuando volviera a repetir aquello lo rechazaría nuevamente, incluso con las preguntas de Mikasa hice algo muy cruel y usted salió afectado, sabe de Gabriel y eso parece no molestarle en lo absoluto, o tal vez si pero lo sabe manejar muy bien; además fue muy amable cuando fue a verme a mi habitación quedándose conmigo a dormir.- Rivaille lo miró sorprendido, se suponía que no debía enterarse de aquello.

-¿Estuviste despierto todo el tiempo?

-Si, nunca creí que haría eso, pero me sentí feliz, el tener alguien a mi lado me hizo realmente feliz.

-¿Y que piensas de mi comportamiento?

-Normal, no hizo nada, pero mas me sorprendió fue que no escuchara a Hanji-san entrar a la habitación. Pero fue injusto que me durmieran de ese modo, fue algo muy bajo.

-Como sea, ¿Las pastillas no te hicieron efecto verdad?

-Claro que si, pero tarde mucho en caer rendido, se actuar perfectamente bien, aun que me confundí un poco por lo que me dijo Nathan, dijo algo de recordar algo y que el siempre estaría conmigo, también dijo algo de volver a decir su nombre, ¿Me pregunto que será?

-Para la otra me asegurare de que verdaderamente estés dormido.

-¿Para la otra?- Eren rio y miró a Rivaille, esperando respuesta.

-Nada, ya cállate mocoso, y dime ¿Como es que no decías nada al día siguiente?- desvió la platica.- Ni siquiera preguntaste nada.

-Eso fue por que quería ver que es lo que usted haría a partir de ese momento, pero fue aburrido al notar que no haría nada, además ya le dije que se actuar muy bien.

-Tsk, me las pagaras.

-Ya lo se, pero no me voy a disculpar.

-Hm ¿Desafiando a un superior he?

-jajajaja así es.

-¿Y que me dices?

-¿De que?

-¡De lo que estábamos hablando!

-Ah, eso.- Eren se quedó pensativo un momento.- me gustaría intentarlo.- y los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron de golpe, si, definitivamente lo tomaría ahí justo ahora, solo esperen, dejen que se quite el pantalón y.- pero aun no.

Y el libido se le corto de golpe.- ¿Qué?

-Aun no estoy listo para entrar en otra relación ¿Sabe?

-¡Pero si dijiste que si!

-Yo no dije que si, dije que me gustaría intentarlo.

-Maldito mocoso.

-Perdón.

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, Eren se dispuso a romperlo.- Heicho, si le hubiera dicho que si, ¿Qué habría hecho?

-Te estuviera violando salvajemente justo ahora.

-¿E-enserio?- preguntó exaltado.

-Claro, no iba a desaprovechar.

-Heicho.- hizo un puchero.

-Supongo que sólo te habría tomado la mano y besarte en frente de todos.

-¿No le incomoda el hecho de que yo sea hombre?, digo, tiene a tantas personas detrás de usted y se ha fijado en un niño como yo, no le veo la lógica.

-A la mierda la lógica, yo te quiero a ti y eso es suficiente.

Eren se sorprendió y sonrió, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y solo alcanzó a decir.- Gracias.

-Bueno, ya ha parado un poco la lluvia, es mejor movernos ya.

-¿Nos iremos al cuartel ahora?

-No, iremos a un hotel.

-¡Sargento Rivaille no puede!

-¿Por que no?

-P-por que bueno, y-yo no, es solo q-que, ¡simplemente no puede!

-Oh, temes que haga algo ¿verdad?, dime Eren, ¿Crees que yo soy alguien quien se aprovecha mientras estas dormido?

-La última vez así fue.

Rivaille se quedó callado un momento, ese mocoso tenía un buen argumento, después dijo.-Pero no te hice nada, así que ahora te aguantas, además estaremos en camas separadas, no hay mayor problema.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Deja de vacilar, ya vámonos.

Pagaron la cuenta, mas bien Rivaille la pagó, Eren insistió en pagarla pero Levi no lo dejó, diciendo que ese dinero lo ahorrara para algo importante, salieron del local notando que el aire estaba demasiado frio para el gusto de Levi.

-Odio la lluvia, es muy molesta.- dijo Rivaille

-¿Por que lo dice?, es interesante, a mi si me gusta.- y salió corriendo para empezara a dar círculos en la llovizna, Rivaille notó que estaba feliz, y si Eren estaba feliz entonces el también lo estaría.

Eren se la pasaba brincando de charco en charco, parecía un niño pequeño, Rivaille lo seguía de cerca hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde dormirían, Levi entró seguido de Eren y pidió un cuarto con camas separadas, no se esperó lo que le dijeron después.

-Lo siento señor, pero solo nos queda un cuarto con una cama individual.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno las demás ya están ocupadas y esa es la única que queda.

A Rivaille le brillaron los ojos, la suerte estaba de su lado ese día, la pidió y luego se dirigieron a ella, por suerte Eren no escucho nada de lo que dijeron y lo siguió normal.

Al llegar al cuarto la abrió dejando ver una bonita sala, al lado estaba la cocina. Entraron, Levi le dijo a Eren que se fuera a la habitación y que se diera un baño, no quería que entrara así a la cama, Eren asintió y se fue al cuarto, se metió al baño y se aseo un poco, cuando salió Rivaille estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que saliera.

-Rivaille Heicho, creo que esta en mi habitación.

-Ohhh no, no lo creas, estamos en la misma habitación.

-¿Q-que?

-Si, este cuarto es el único que había y bueno lo tomé.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios casi imperceptible.

-¿Entonces dormiremos juntos?

-Así es.

Eren abrió los ojos, estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, pero ¿Como rechazar la oferta?

-Y no acepto que te vayas a otro lugar ni que duermas en el suelo, dormiremos juntos, en la misma cama, además, ya habíamos dormido juntos ¿No?

Eren suspiró, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y eso no era nada bueno.- de acuerdo.

-Bien.- dicho esto se metió al baño para bañarse también. Eren se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se puso una que había comprado, es decir, que Rivaille le había comprado, como sus pantalones también estaban mojados se quedó en bóxers y se metió a la cama. Al poco rato salió Rivaille y el castaño se puso mas nervioso todavía, sintió que se sentaban en la cama y se empezaban a cambiar.

-Sé que estas despierto mocoso, así que ya deja de fingir.

-OK.- volteó su mirada viendo fijamente los ojos oliva de Levi, este también le devolvía la mirada, fue entonces cuando Eren fijó su mirada en el pecho del pelinegro, estaba tan bien formado y que también ¡no tenia camisa!

-¿Quiere que le preste una playera de las mías?

-No, así es mejor.- y se acostó al lado del castaño.- Eren.

-Dígame.

-Te amo.- y volteó su mirada al castaño, éste se sonrojó mucho mas al sentir sus labios unidos a los de Rivaille, no se quejó, no forcejeó, no lo detuvo, solo sintió esos suaves labios con los de el, y cuando se dio cuenta Rivaille ya estaba encima de él.

-Heicho, ¿Que hace? ¡Dijo que no haría nada!

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-Entonces quítese de encima.

Levi no dijo nada y juntó nuevamente sus labios, Eren trató de quitárselo de encima pero esos labios sabían muy bien, fue entonces que dejó su conciencia encerrada en un cajón con llave dentro de su cabeza y se dejo llevar, Rivaille paso sus manos al pecho de Eren subiendo suavemente su playera y un gemido fue callado dentro de la boca de ambos, y fue ahí cuando Rivaille volvió a la realidad.

Miró esas enormes orbes verde-azuladas, el niño ya estaba respirando agitadamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de las caderas de Eren y en un rápido movimiento se tumbó al lado del castaño ¿Qué había pasado?

-Lo siento, no se que ocurrió.

-No, ¿No me violara verdad?

-¡Claro que no!, jamás haría algo que no quisieras mocoso, fue un impulso estúpido, yo no se que decir, solo… perdón.- dijo dispuesto a irse del cuarto, pero Eren lo abrazó impidiéndole que escapara.

-No se vaya, no quiero que se vaya, quédese por favor.

-¿Por que?

-Solo no quiero que se vaya.- empezó a sollozar, no iba a soltar a Rivaille, por nada lo haría.

-Esta bien.- volvió a su lado.- No volveré a hacer nada.- depositó un suave beso en la frente del menor y se dio cuenta de que ya se había dormido, lo cubrió mejor con las mantas, Eren se aferró a él más, lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, Rivaille poco a poco fue quedándose dormido sintiendo el calor emanar del cuerpo del castaño.

Definitivamente cuidaría a Eren de ahora en adelante.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe…disculpen en terminar el capi hasta aquí, pero ya en el siguiente abran mas cositas /**

**Todo un capitulo con la "cita" de ellos dos, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Eso de que a Eren le gusten las antigüedades me fascinó, ¡a mi me encantan! Son tan geniales… :3**

**Creo que ya se va a acabar esta historia, le faltan muy pocos capítulos (o sea creo heeee nada seguro xD)**

**Ahora que se acabó el ciclo escolar todos estaremos bien, (Yo no por que me fui a extra de Mate y Literatura ¿Quien reprueba literatura?)**

**Bueno, pues como siento que se viene el final, empezaré a publicar a otra historia, solo díganme, ¿Les gusta que Eren sea mujer? Por que no será mujer para siempre… a mi me encanta Fem!Eren… pero pregunto para ver si la publico o no… Por favor digan que si…! :'(**

**Agradezco sus Reviews me hacen feliz… :D**

**Bueno, pues no leemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero sus bellos Rw**

**Xanat, cambio y fuera…n.n7**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenece, es obra de Hajime Isayama**

**Ninguna nota por ahora xD**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

_-¿Gabriel?, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_-¿Ya la estas haciendo no?_

_-Hablo en serio_

_-Jajajaja ¿Que pasa pequeño?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda._

_-¿Te gusta la música?, ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?_

_-Mmmmmm, si me gusta la música y se tocar un poco el piano._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Y quien te enseño?_

_-Había un anciano que tenia en su sótano un piano, cuando iba con el a hacer mandados o a saludarlo me invitaba a pasar y muchas veces me mostraba aquel instrumento, y me enseño a tocar un poco, no me enseño mucho pues también estaba un poco delicado de salud y no podía hacer ciertas cosas._

_-¿Y que ha pasado con aquella persona?_

_-Murió y cuando fueron a su casa vendieron el piano, nunca mas volví a ver aquel instrumento y hasta ahora no se su paradero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Por nada, solo tenia curiosidad, nunca me hablas de tu pasado y así es la única manera de hacerte hablar un poco._

_-¿Y para que quieres saber mi pasado? Concéntrate mejor en el presente y en el futuro que viviremos juntos._

_-¿Crees que mis padres y Mikasa te permitan llevarme contigo? _

_-Jajajaja claro que lo harán, ya hablé con ellos y me dieron su permiso, así que esperaremos a que seas mas grande para estar juntos todo el tiempo._

_-¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos? ¿Por qué nunca me entere?_

_-Por que sabia que te pondría histérico y gritarías como lo estas haciendo ahora._

_Eren sintió sus mejillas arder, esa persona siempre lo sorprendía y lo conocía bastante bien y por esa misma razón lo amaba, si lo amaba, por que estaba seguro de lo que sentía, además le preguntó a su madre y a su padre y le dijeron que estaba enamorado. _

_Sus padres nunca le dijeron nada hacia su orientación sexual, no les importaba por que ellos solo quería que Eren fuera feliz, y si estaba feliz con Gabriel bienvenido entonces. Mikasa también se sentía bien con Gabriel, le tomo cariño y ambos cuidaban a Eren, se sentía contenta por su hermano y esperaba que fueran una pareja feliz._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Eren ven aquí._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_Gabriel tomo de la mano a Eren y la besó, estaban en la calle y todos los miraban, esto hizo que Eren se sonrojara de la vergüenza._

_-Gabriel, nos están observando._

_-¿Y? _

_-Pues que es muy vergonzoso._

_-Mmmmmm- miró a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, y algunos los observaban con fascinación en sus caras; tampoco en el distrito de Shiganshina tenían disgusto a las parejas conformadas entre hombres, así que aquella escena no parecía que les molestara en algo._

_-Esta bien, vamos a casa._

_-Si.- dicho esto apretó mas la mano de Eren y se fueron a su casa, si su casa, por que Gabriel también ya pertenecía a la familia Jaeger, aunque de diferente forma._

_Llegaron a la casa, que curiosamente no había nadie, Gabriel abrazo a Eren, el cual correspondió al abrazo, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Eren y lo besó, se sentían tan bien estando juntos. En ese momento Gabriel se detuvo y miro las orbes de Eren, el castaño no sabia que hacer cuando Gabriel se arrodilló ante él y le extendió una cajita negra._

_-Ábrelo.- pidió el pelinegro, Eren obedeció y la abrió, dejando ver un anillo de plata en su interior._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?_

_-Eren.- tomó las manos del castaño y le dijo aquellas palabras que lo enamoraron mas.- cásate conmigo, y te prometo que te cuidare y daré todo lo que tengo para ser una familia, quiero estar a tu lado y ser feliz.- Eren no cabía en su sorpresa, tenia los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, al final solo lo abrazó y lo besó, asintiendo ante aquella proposición, el pelinegro depositó el anillo en el dedo anular del castaño._

_-Te amo Eren, no dejaré que nada te pase.- al besarlo nuevamente el castaño lo abrazó por el cuello y Gabriel lo tomó por la cintura, fue dirigiendo sus pasos a su habitación, al llegar ahí lo acostó con sumo cuidado en la cama y lo besó más intensamente que antes, acariciaba toda la extensión de su cuerpo._

_-Gabriel, te amo.- dijo el castaño empezando a excitarse._

_-Yo también te amo.- dijo con una voz con un tono lujurioso.- y por eso no quiero hacerte daño.- trató de tranquilizarse._

_-No lo harás.- Eren no podía mas con el calor en su cuerpo, quería a Gabriel y lo quería ahora._

_-Lo lamento Eren.- dijo separándose del niño.- no quiero lastimarte, quiero que esto sea especial, esperare hasta que cumplas los 18 para hacerte todo tipo de cosas.- esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz muy ronca._

_-¿Ga-Gabriel?- dijo sonrojado pero algo molesto por haberse separado así._

_-Solo espera, y te prometo que será una noche muy especial._

-Gabriel.- dijo Eren en sus sueños, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y empezó a sollozar, Rivaille se había levantado hace unos minutos para ir al baño y escuchó aquel nombre, que gran desilusión se llevó, pero no quería incomodar a Eren, el no tenia la culpa, y trataría de cuidarlo para siempre.

Se acomodó nuevamente entre las sabanas sintiendo que el cuerpo de Eren estaba temblando, tal vez por el frio, tal vez por el sueño o simplemente por miedo, lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó, el castaño se estaba calmando de a poco y se abrazó mas contra el pecho ajeno, Levi sonrió un poco y le besó la frente, definitivamente estar al lado de Eren era maravilloso.

/:

Despertaron un poco tarde, ya que todavía estaba haciendo frio y el calor de sus cuerpos era lo mejor en esos momentos. Salieron en cuanto estuvieron listos del lugar en donde habían descansado, fueron por sus caballos y se fueron de ahí, la mañana era muy fría y todavía estaban cayendo pequeñas gotas de lluvia pero nada que les impidiera regresar a la seguridad del cuartel.

Eren se la había pasado muy bien en su cita, si cita, por que antes de llegar al centro de la ciudad tenia la idea de cita en su cabeza. Aunque lo único que le molesto fue el sueño que tuvo en donde Gabriel pedía su mano, fue triste y sintió como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero hizo caso omiso a ellas y se dedico a dormir, no quería recordar el pasado de nuevo.

En cambio Rivaille estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la noche, si Gabriel estaba tan metido en los pensamientos del castaño seria una batalla muy fuerte, pero lo superaría, y tendría al castaño con él.

Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que ya casi llagaban al cuartel.

-Heicho, gracias, me la he pasado muy bien, jamás había salido así, ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarle la salida?

-Sal conmigo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

Llegaron al castillo y vieron que todos estaban en el comedor, titiritando de frio.

-Vaya, ya era hora.- hablo Hanji.- pensé que se habían fugado.

-¿Quieres que nos fuguemos Zoe?

-Seria interesante.

-H-Hanji-san.- tartamudeo incomodo Eren.

-Jajajaja, bueno, ojala y se la hayan pasado bien en la noche.

-Cierra el pico Zoe.- Rivaille fue a la cocina a prepararse un café.

-¿Qué tan bueno es Rivaille en la cama Eren?- pregunto pícara Hanji.

-¡No hicimos nada de eso Hanji-san, deje de preguntar!

-¿Y por que no? Que aburridos, es por eso que caminas normalmente.

-Hanji-san.

En eso entro Nathan, miro a Eren de reojo y se sentó en su lugar, estaba muy serio.

-H-hola Nath.- hablo Eren.

-Hola.

Al ver que no le respondía bien Eren mejor callo.

Rivaille llegó con su taza de café y se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Todos estaban callados y no sabían exactamente por que.

-¿Qué pasó cuando no estuvimos Erwin?

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo exaltado.

-Por nada.- miro a Nathan por el rabillo del ojo y vio que estaba muy serio, Nathan miró de la misma forma a Rivaille, se levantó y todos hicieron lo mismo.

En la hora de la comida fue normal, y en la cena también, Eren y Rivaille no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, salvo para decirse buenas noches.

::/

El día siguiente estuvo despejado y de inmediato todos fueron a hacer sus obligaciones, todos salvo Nathan, quien estaba entrenando con su 3DM.

Rivaille lo vio y fue con él, quería ver que tan bueno era peleando y defendiéndose.

-Voy a entrenar contigo niño, mas te vale que te prepares.- dijo con tono de orden Rivaille.

-¿No tengo objeción?

-No.

Primero fueron calentamientos con su 3DM, ver que tan agiles y veloces eran y que tan bien manejaban el equipo, siendo el vencedor Rivaille, por su pequeño tamaño.

Era turno de pelear, y estaban en sus posiciones esperando a que el otro atacara, Nathan se cansó y fue el primero, un puñetazo en la cara que fue evadido rápidamente, patada y golpes hacia el abdomen, Rivaille las esquivaba todas, debía admitir que sabia pelear muy bien, era turno ahora de el de golpearlo, trato de pegarle en el estomago y no funciono, patadas en las costillas y puñetazos en la cara, uno que otro si le dio pero muy leve, también Nathan esquivaba muy bien, estuvieron lanzándose golpes y defendiéndose por un buen rato, hasta que Rivaille se cansó y lo tomó por el cuerpo alzándolo en el aire y tirándolo, azotándolo en el piso, Nathan se paró rápidamente pero en el movimiento algo callo por su cuello.

Rivaille miró aquel collar, le llamó la atención pues era un anillo de plata, abrió los ojos sorprendido _**"era un anillo de plata, con una piedra pequeña en el centro de color verde y dos espirales a los lados, y era brillante, muy brillante"**_recordó las palabras de Eren al describir el objeto, rápidamente llevo sus manos al anillo y lo miro detenidamente, "_es el mismo"_ pensó, fijo su vista a los ojos de Nathan quien se encontraba confundido, abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Rivaille reacciono poco después y lo arrojó al suelo, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos que destellaban ira cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Por qué tienes este anillo?, ¡Responde de una maldita vez!

Nathan no se movió, su cuerpo tembló bajo la vista furiosa y confundida que el sargento le dio, cuando supo que no podía decir ninguna mentira dijo.- Por que es mío, yo lo compre hace mucho tiempo y le di uno igual a Eren.

Rivaille abrió mas los ojos por la impresión.- ¿Acaso tu? ¿Tú? ¿Pero como?... ¿Entonces, entonces tu eres, Gabriel?- preguntó y tartamudeó un poco.

Nathan lo vio y asintió con la mirada.- si, tiene razón Heicho, yo soy Gabriel.

Se observaron por varios minutos, ninguno se movía, saltaron del susto cuando una voz los llamó.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Eren.- ¿Otra vez se están llevando mal?

Nathan miró a Rivaille suplicándole con la mirada para que no le dijera nada, Levi no sabia que hacer, decir la verdad o no, opto por la peor.

-Eren, ¿quisieras decirle algo a Nathan? O mejor dicho, ¿Deseas hablar con Gabriel?- Nath y Eren abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Eren volteo a ver a Nathan y este solo agacho la mirada, fue cuando se dio cuenta del anillo que llevaba en el cuello, lo miro fijamente y después soltó un respingo.

-¿Ga-Gabriel?- miro al sargento que se mantenía al margen de ellos, no, definitivamente no era ninguna broma, observó otra vez a Nathan, no, observó a Gabriel y finas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, empezando a sollozar, Gabriel tenia su cabeza en medio de sus rodillas, también llorando, y palabras entrecortadas salían de sus labios.

-yo, l-lo siento, m-mis promesas nunca pude cumplirlas… me siento de la peor manera, perdóname, perdón, lo siento.- se disculpaba y mas lagrimas salían sin control, ¿Perdería todo de nuevo? ¿Es que ya no podía ser feliz? Se preguntaba, cuando de pronto sintió dos brazos rodeándole, si definitivamente recordaba esa sensación de protección que le dedicaba Eren, correspondió el abrazo, ambos sin darse cuenta que lejos de ellos caminaba Rivaille con una cara devastada por tal escena.

-Gabriel.- le llamo Eren.- estas aquí, vivo, no sabes cuanto me alegra, te he extrañado tanto.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te amo Eren, aun después de lo que ocurrió te sigo amando.- dijo Gabriel con voz ahogada. Eren quería decirle muchas cosas, siempre pensó que su corazón seria de Gabriel para siempre, pero se equivoco completamente.

-Tranquilízate Gabriel, por favor.- le agarro la cara y le vio a los ojos.- tienes que calmarte, vámonos, tenemos que hablar.- dicho esto lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia el castillo, llegaron al sótano y cerró la puerta con seguro, ninguno saldría hasta el día siguiente.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ni Nathan ni Eren se presentaron en la cena, la que se atrevió a preguntar fue Mikasa.

-Supongo que Eren no vendrá.- miro a Rivaille y continuo.- sospecho que esta hablando con Gabriel.- Todo la miraron y ella se encogió de hombros, incluso Armin.

-¿Como mierda sabes eso Ackerman?- grito Levi

-Me di cuenta desde el primer día que lo vi, incluso Armin se dio cuenta, además el nos lo dijo ayer.- contesto desinteresada.

-¿Les dijo?- pregunto Rivaille.

-Si.

-¿Pero, por que?

-…- Mikasa no dijo nada más.

Nadie más se atrevió a hablar. Y la cena transcurrió de la peor manera posible.

Rivaille ya se había dado por vencido, otra vez, esa persona volvió, solo para arruinarle la vida, sin siquiera saber o pensar en lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto del menor.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron cansados, nadie, absolutamente nadie durmió en la noche, pensando en Eren y en Nathan, bueno en Gabriel. Eren salió del sótano con una apariencia un poco mas tranquila, eso si, con ojeras, echó un último vistazo a su cama y dijo.- Gracias.- para después salir hacia el cuarto del sargento, tenia algo muy importante que decirle.

Parado en la puerta del sargento toco varias veces y al no obtener respuesta se fue hacia el comedor donde encontró a Petra.

-¿Sabes donde esta Heicho, Petra-san?

Petra lo miró y le respondió con una voz suave.- el sargento se fue desde muy temprano al centro de Sina, y creo que no volverá dentro de una semana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Dijo que era algo que no nos importaba, ¿Pero para que lo quieres?

-Por que tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

-Eren, deja de hacerlo sufrir, por favor, ya no creo que pueda soportar mas con dolor, déjalo tranquilo.

-Petra, no es lo que tu crees, quiero verlo y decirle muchas cosas, yo, a mi el Heicho, a Heicho…

-Esta en el centro de Sina, me ha dado la dirección en donde se hospedará este tiempo, ¿Quieres que te la de?- pregunto Erd.

-¿Lo haría Erd-san?

-Solo si prometes que no lo lastimarás mas.

-Lo prometo.

Eren fue por su caballo rápidamente y se fue al centro de Sina, tenia que ver a Rivaille, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿A dónde va Eren tan exaltado?

-¡Nathan!, mmmmmm Ga-Gab…

-Dime Gabriel, no te preocupes.

-Fue a ver a Heicho.

-Ya veo, bueno es hora de hacer mis obligaciones.- salió del cuartel y se fue al establo, como siempre.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Eren galopaba rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que donde se hospedó Rivaille era el mismo en donde durmieron juntos.

Llegó a aquel lugar, tratando de encontrarlo, una señora le dijo el cuarto en donde estaba.

Bien, ya estaba fuera de la habitación, ahora ¿Qué haría? Tomo aire y tocó la puerta.

::/

Dentro de aquel lugar se encontraba un pelinegro quien veía el cielo por la ventana, tenía botellas de alcohol cerradas a su lado y una aparte en su mano y colillas de cigarros, muchas colillas de cigarros en el cenicero, cuando iba a dar un sorbo de la primera botella escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, se levantó bruscamente, pidió que nadie lo molestara ese día ni los siguientes, abrió la puerta y se fijo en aquellas orbes verde-azuladas.

Eren lo miro con confusión.- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Nada que te importe, vete de aquí, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

-Pues no me iré, tengo algo que decirle.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que te vas a ir con el otro?, deja de verme la cara y lárgate.

-Te amo Heicho.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy enamorado de usted Heicho.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ya vete.

-¿Es que no me cree?

-Claro que no te creo.

-¿Y si hago esto? ¿Me creería?- dijo acercándose a Rivaille para besarlo, el beso se tornó tierno y suave. Rivaille no respondió de inmediato, pero al poco tiempo correspondió profundizándolo más. Eren enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi y lo acercó mas.- Heicho.- hablo cuando se separaron.- perdón, por hacerle daño mucho tiempo, ya hable con Gabriel y deje las cosas en claro, lo quiero y mucho, se que eso nunca va a cambiar; enterarme de repente que estaba vivo fue un gran shock, pero aun así, no sentí nada cuando supe la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Cielos, ¿ahora yo me estoy confesando y usted me rechaza? ¿Es por que tarde tanto? ¿Es po…- no termino la frase cuando los labios de Rivaille se apoderaron de los suyos, un beso deseoso, lleno de pasión, pero sobre todo lleno de amor.

-No dejare que salgas de la habitación, así que prepárate.

-Pe-pero yo…

-cállate estúpido mocoso, si quieres hablar será después.- dicho esto lo condujo a la habitación.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Aquí Xanat cortándoles el lemmon otra vez… XD**

**No se preocupen, en el siguiente estará el tan esperado lemmon, espero y me salga bien, es la primera vez que escribo uno, así que si no me sale sean comprensivas.**

**Bien, ahora ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?, realmente fue muy rápido eso de Nathan ejem digo Gabriel. Quería escribir algo así bien triste, pero por mas que pensaba y pensaba no me salía nada, así que opte por dejarlo así, espero y les haya gustado, yo lo vi como que muy flojo y se dio muy casual, ustedes díganme que les pareció.**

**¿Se fue desarrollando bien este capitulo? ¿Le falto algo?**

**Juro que la próxima vez será tan genial y ihaguiajdnfghaidsbf…**

**Así que, ya se acaba esta historia chicas, solo tres o cuatro capítulos mas y fin :v…**

**Bien me despido de ustedes y espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Las invito a leer mi otra historia, Retour, ya si la quieren seguir estaré muy agradecida…**

**No estoy muy segura si conteste mensajes en el capitulo pasado, pero si no lo hice mis mas sinceras disculpas.**

**¿Algún Review?**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Xanat, cambio y fuera…n.n7**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Maldita pobreza), son obra de Hajime Isayama… **

**Menos Gabriel y miguel, esos si son de mi propiedad… :)**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Llegaron al cuarto, Rivaille recostó a Eren en la cama, sin despegarse de él, besó su cuello y pasó sus manos en su abdomen, Eren gimió ante tal acción, e hizo que Levi recobrara el juicio de nuevo, se separó un poco de él mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Q-Que sucede?

-¿Enserio quieres hacerlo?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Quieres hacerlo si o no?

-Quiero hacerlo, por favor Rivaille, quiero que me toques tu.

-¿Por qué tan de repente dices que me amas?

-Por que me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que usted siempre se ve serio es una buena persona, y con sus acciones y saber que siempre esta ahí para mi me hace ver las cosas con claridad, usted siempre me ha apoyado, me a ayudado, hace cosas por mi, eso fue el causante de que la admiración se convirtiera en amor, tome todo de mi y no me deje ir. Lo amo.

Rivaille no se movía, seguía viendo a Eren, lo miraba con desesperación, quería creerle, pero simplemente no podía.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Quiero que me ame, que sea mi persona especial, quiero tener una vida con usted.

-¿Y el mocoso de Gabriel? Pensé que te irías con él

-Lo quiero, el fue el primero que deje que entrara en mi vida, perderlo fue muy doloroso, lo extrañé por mucho tiempo, pero ahora no puedo mirarlo, no puedo estar con él.

-¿Por qué ya no tiene la misma cara de antes?

-No es por eso, Gabriel es Gabriel, no importa como se vea, pero para mi, el Gabriel por el que daría todo se fue, después llegó Nathan, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, hablamos como personas decentes, el no quería, pero yo si, quería terminar con todo o me haría mas daño, el sigue amándome, aun después de lo sucedido, pero yo ya no puedo volver al pasado.

-¿Qué hizo cuando estaban hablando?- pregunto Rivaille desconfiado.

-Me abrazo, y me besó.

-¿¡Te besó!?

-S-si, pero lo aparte rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te beso?- dijo Rivaille con lascivia en su voz.

-B-bueno, el me agarro la cara y…-se detuvo, pensó en algo rápido.- besó mis labios hasta casi meter s-su l-lengua.

Levi tomó de la cara a Eren y lo besó, pasando su lengua por el contorno de los labios ajenos, Eren abrió la boca dejándole paso a aquel musculo, no se resistió, le gustaba aquel contacto que sólo tenia con Rivaille.

Rivaille lo besó brusco, sin suavidad ni piedad, era un beso salvaje, Eren se encontraba aturdido, le agradaba, sus besos siempre eran así de feroces. Se sentía en la gloria, ser besado por Rivaille era lo mejor.

-¿Qué mas hizo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué mas te hizo?

-Nada más.

-No te creo.

-Sólo me beso, solo eso.

-¿Y que crees que hubiera hecho si no lo hubieras detenido?

-¿Besarme aun mas?

-Exacto.- dijo Levi sonriendo de lado, lo volvió a besar bruscamente, quería perderse en aquella boca, unirse para siempre con ella, Eren se ponía mas rojo a cada segundo que pasaba, Rivaille era un tosco para eso, pero era endemoniadamente bueno en besar, y se sentía feliz al ser el único al que besaba así.

Rivaille paso sus manos en el pecho de Eren, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.- ¿Quieres hacerlo? Por que si dices que si, ya no podré detenerme.

-Quiero, te quiero, por favor, ¡Rivaille!- gritó desesperado, Levi lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrió de lado otra vez y lo besó, tocando mas de la cuenta el cuerpo del niño, se dio cuenta de que la playera que llevaba Eren era particularmente muy estorbosa, así que se la quitó, dejando ver el torso desnudo, empezó a lamer uno de sus botones rosas, haciendo que Eren sintiera un calor recorrer su espalda.

-Ri-Rivaille, hmm, d-detente.

-¿Por qué?

-Se siente raro.

-No se siente raro.- mordió el botón.

-nhg, Rivaille.

-¿Y vez? se siente bien.- dijo y empezó a quitarle el pantalón, se acercó al oído y le susurro.- pretendo violarte toda la noche

-¡Violarme!

-Tsk, no grites, te violare, y no podrás hacer nada.

-No diga violar, es una palabra muy fea.

-Entonces diré esto.- lamio el lóbulo de la oreja y dijo.- te haré el amor Eren.

-Heicho.

-No me digas así, dime por mi nombre Eren.- lamió sus labios y comenzó a bajar por todo el torso, dando besos y jugando con sus pezones, moviéndolos en círculos y apretándolos.

-¡Ah!

-Shhh, tranquilo.

-P-pero ¡mhn! ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! Heicho, mmm.

-Te dije que me digas por mi nombre mocoso estúpido.- se escuchaba su voz agitada, estaba enloquecido, quería tomar ese cuerpo a la de ya. Bajó los pantalones de Eren dejando ver sus bóxers, notando un bulto ahí.- ¿Incluso ya estas excitado? Que mocoso tan pervertido.

-N-no soy un pervertido, el pervertido es usted por hacer cos…- dejó de hablar cuando Rivaille tocó su entrepierna, masajeándola, Eren se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Decías?

-…- no podía hablar.

-Así esta mejor, no quiero que hables.- y metió la mano en la ropa ajena.

-¡Mmm! ¡Levi, deja de hacer eso!

-¿Pero te gusta no?

Eren no dijo nada, solo se dejaba llevar. De pronto sintió algo húmedo el su parte baja, cuando miro, Levi tenia su lengua en su miembro, lamiendo toda su extensión.- de verdad aun eres un niño, ¿Esto es tu amigo?

-No se burle de mi.- de pronto Rivaille metió su miembro en su boca, lo que provoco que Eren lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás, metió todo lo que su cavidad bucal podía recibir. Empezó un vaivén rápido, sacando la hombría de Eren hasta la punta y meterla de nuevo rápidamente en su boca.

-Heicho, basta, me voy a… ¡Me voy a correr!- Levi se detuvo, Eren tenia la respiración agitada.

-Aun no hemos acabado Eren.- dijo Rivaille.- ahora te toca a ti.- levantó a Eren y lo bajó de la cama.- híncate.- ordenó; Eren hizo caso, entonces Levi dejo salir su miembro; el castaño se sonrojo "T-tan grande" pensó.- se un buen niño y hazlo ahora tu.- dijo Levi. Eren abrió la boca dejando salir su lengua, lamió el falo por toda su extensión, Rivaille le agarró el cabello y entonces Eren metió el miembro en su boca, cuidado de no tocarlo con los dientes, un pequeño gruñido salió de la boca del pelinegro, cosa que hizo sentir a Eren mas seguro de que lo estaba haciendo bien e hizo lo mismo que el pelinegro, subía y bajaba su cabeza rápidamente, pero luego lo hacia lento y tortuoso, eso le encanto a Rivaille, lo tomó mas fuerte de los cabellos castaños haciendo que Eren gimiera un poco de dolor.

-¿Te gusta?

Eren solo lo miro a los ojos, y ahí Levi se dio cuenta de que Eren ya estaba consumido por el éxtasis, lo levantó y lo besó de nuevo, no podía, ya lo quería, quería sentirlo. Lo acostó de nuevo en la cama y besó su vientre.

-Lámelos.- dijo Rivaille al acercarle tres dedos a su boca, Eren asintió y los lamio. Su expresión era lasciva, ojos entrecerrados, cegados ya por el calor que su cuerpo sentía y el placer que sintió hace poco, pelo alborotado, mejillas rojas como un tomate maduro, pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, una vista simplemente excitante.

Cuando terminó su labor de mojar los dedos, Levi llevó el primero a su entrada, y para distraer al castaño de su intromisión fue hasta sus labios y los volvió a besar. Eren se distrajo con tal acción y no notó cuando el primer dedo entró. Levi lo movía de un lado a otro, y en círculos, Eren gimió varias veces. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando el segundo dedo entro, haciendo movimiento como de tijeras, Levi movía los dedos como buscado algo.

-Levi.- dijo Eren.- se siente muy bien.- dijo cargado de lujuria.- sigue.

Rivaille sonrió y siguió con su labor de dilatar a su compañero. Una sacudida en el cuerpo de Eren lo hizo detenerse un momento.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gimió Eren un poco alto.- cielos, ahí.- y se lamio los labios.- sigue ahí.- pidió.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Rivaille, moviendo sus dedos para volver a tocar ese punto en especial. Otra sacudida en el cuerpo de Eren le hizo poner una cara de satisfacción, ahí estaba el punto de placer de Eren.

-Mmm, Levi, sigue dando ahí, se siente bien.- su voz estaba en total éxtasis. Rivaille siguió dando a ese punto, pero al poco tiempo se detuvo.- ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto molesto.

-Quiero sentirte, te he dicho que esto aun no acaba.- y sin meter el tercer dedo se posicionó entre las caderas del castaño.- respira profundo.- pidió.

-¿E-entrara?- pregunto Eren con miedo.

-Claro que entrara, yo hare que quepa ahí.- y sin mas lo empezó a penetrar, sintiendo las paredes de Eren contraerse y apresar su miembro.- Eren, relájate.

-No puedo, duele.- empezó a llorar.- sácalo Levi, no puedo soportarlo.

Rivaille suspiró y abrazó a Eren.- tranquilo, ya pasara, déjame entrar.- pidió.

Eren tomo una gran bocanada de aire y trato de tranquilizarse, Levi no desaprovecho la oportunidad y entró de un solo tiro.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! Levi.- se quejo Eren.- no tan… ¡ahg! duele.

-Solo respira, ¿Vez? te dije que haría que entrara completo.

-Q-que cruel.- dijo Eren.- duele mucho.- se quejó.

-Pasará pronto, trata de aguantar.- se quedó quieto unos cuantos segundos y luego empezó a moverse, Eren gritaba de dolor y le decía que se detuviera.- no me detendré Eren, así que relájate o dolerá mas.

-Aah, ah, Levi, mas…lento, aun du…duele.- gimoteaba Eren, fue regularizando su respiración y tranquilizándose sintió el dolor aminorar.- ¡L-Levi!- chilló cuando el pelinegro toco nuevamente ese lugar.

-Ya lo volví a encontrar.- y con estocadas más rápidas alcanzaba ese punto especial.

-Mhn, Leeeviii, mas, mas rápido.- pedía el castaño olvidando por completo el dolor y dejándose sumergir en el placer, a lo cual Rivaille no se negó y empezó a embestirlo mas fuerte, llegando mas profundo en el cuerpo de su amante.- ya, suficiente, voy a acabar, Riv… Riva…Ahhhhh Rivaille.

Levi se detuvo y salió del castaño, a lo cual Eren lo miro con reproche.- date la vuelta.- pidió con voz extasiada. Eren obedeció y le dejó ver su trasero, Levi tomo las caderas y acercó su boca a la entrada del niño, lo lamió e hizo que Eren soltara un gemido.

-Ah, Levi, no.

-Te sigues quejando, pero en el fondo lo deseas.- Rivaille metió dos dedos otra vez acariciando las paredes, sintió como su entrada se contrajo y los sacó rápidamente, se posicionó otra vez en sus caderas y lo penetró de una sola, el niño ya no gritó de dolor, mas bien fue de placer. Rivaille se recargo en la espalda del contrario y lo embistió rápido.

-Levi, dame mas, quiero terminar.- soltó un grito agudo cuando Rivaille toco ese punto de nuevo, haciendo que su entrada apretara mas el miembro de Rivaille, el cual gruño bajo, pero audible para Eren.

-Quiero ver cuanto aguantas Eren.- dijo lascivo y sonrió. Aun unido con el castaño le dio la vuelta y lo levando, dejándolo encima de sus piernas, penetrándolo más profundo y empezó un vaivén de arriba abajo fuertemente, tomándolo de su trasero y apretándolo.

-Levi, si, así, así, mhn, así, ahí, mas, mmm… mas, así. Ohhh ahí.- dijo logrando que otra vez Rivaille soltara un gruñido bajo, ya estaba llegando al limite también, entonces recostó a Eren otra vez y sin piedad alguna lo embistió, salía y entraba en ese lugar, arremetiendo ferozmente a Eren. Las estocadas se hicieron mas rápidas y profundas, Eren no dejaba de gemir, pidiendo que lo penetrara mas fuerte y profundo, trataba de agarrarse a las sabanas, a la almohada, a la cabecera, pero no encontraba lugar donde sujetase gracias a las embestidas y placer que Rivaille le daba, en un rápido movimiento se abrazó al cuello de Rivaille, el cual lo aceptó gustoso.

Lloraba, pero no por dolor, estaba perdido en el placer, cegado por la lujuria de ese momento, abrazó las caderas de Levi con sus piernas para no dejarlo ir, la cama rechinaba al compás de los movimientos de Rivaille, golpeando la pared al mismo tiempo, el choque de pieles se escuchaba, dejando salir un ruido bastante húmedo.

-Le… ya no, ya no puedo.- dijo con un hilo de voz, entonces Rivaille tomo el miembro del castaño y con su mano lo empezó a masturbar.

-Ya, ya casi.- dijo Rivaille con el mismo tono de Eren, estaba agitado, tener sexo con Eren era lo mejor que había en el mundo, no, sexo no, hacer el amor con Eren era lo mejor del mundo.

Eren se acercó a Rivaille y este lo besó, un beso profundo y lleno de amor se fundió en sus labios. Estaban llegando cuando una luz atravesó la cabeza de ambos y sucumbieron ante el placer. El gemido que dio Eren y el gruñido de Rivaille se perdieron entre sus bocas.

65 kilos de musculo se tranquilizaron sobre su cuerpo, dejando salir un suspiro de felicidad al terminar dentro del castaño. Eren trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, empezó a removerse debajo de Rivaille teniendo espasmos en todo el cuerpo, como si quisiera tener otro orgasmo, Rivaille entendió lo que pasaba y empezó a penetrarlo nuevamente y masturbando de nuevo el miembro ajeno.

-Levi, hazlo mas rápido.- Rivaille se movió rápidamente, su pene aun estaba duro, lo cual hizo que Eren se sintiera bien.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – dejo salir un grito de placer, solo dos embestidas mas rozando el punto exacto fue suficiente para que terminara.

-Eren.- dijo bajito Rivaille al correrse otra vez en el cuerpo de su amante, volviéndolo a besar con lentitud, pero se separaban rápidamente para jalar aire y volver a besarse.

-Levi.- dijo agitado.- no siento mis pies, están entumidos.

-Entonces estuve increíblemente bien.- Dijo Rivaille triunfante.

-¿Levi?

-Dime.

-Te amo.

-También te amo.

-Ahora, ¿Podrías salir de mí?

-No.

-¡Rivaille!

-Solo si me dices qué hablaste con ese niño de Gabriel.

-¿Para que quiere saber?

-Solo por que quiero saber que pasó.

-Esta bien, pero salga de mi.

A regañadientes Levi salió de la hermosa y deliciosa entrada del castaño, el cual soltó un ligero gemido de dolor.

-¿Te duele?

-No, pero creo que tardare en acostumbrarme.

-¿Me contarás?- preguntó Levi agarrando a Eren y hacerlo recargarse en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura. Eren asintió y se acomodó en el torso de Rivaille jugando con su pecho haciendo círculos en él.

-Bueno, cuando usted me dijo de que él era Gabriel, vio que lo abrace y lloré también, pues lo lleve hasta mi cuarto.- sintió el cuerpo de Levi tensarse, lo tranquilizo con un beso en el torso.- se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté a su lado.

::/

Ambos sollozaban, tenían las manos entrelazadas, pero en un significado de amistad, al menos ese significado era para Eren.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Eren.- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Realmente no tengo ni idea, yo, lo lamento, lo siento tanto.

-No fue tu culpa.- contestó con lágrimas en sus ojos.- no fue tu culpa.

-¿Aun me amas?

Eren se quedó callado.- yo…yo…- suspiró.- no, lo siento.

Gabriel se quedó callado unos cuantos minutos tratando de encontrar su propia voz.- ya veo. ¿Te gusta ese capitán amargado?

-No hables así de Heicho, aunque no lo creas, el es una persona muy fuerte, capaz y daría su vida por proteger a los demás, es alguien en quien confío absolutamente.- sin darse cuenta, dejó de llorar y miró a Gabriel que mantenía su rostro desconcertado.

-Lo amas, ¿Verdad? Pero yo te amo, y daría todo lo que tengo para volver contigo.

-Gabriel.- Eren se acerco a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.- dejemos de hacernos esto, me hiciste mucha falta, fueron casi tres años que estuve llorando por ti, fue tanta mi depresión que no veía a nadie mas, solo tu estabas en mi mente, pero ya no, ya no es posible esto.

Gabriel tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, veía a Eren tristemente.- ¿No puedo hacer que cambies de opinión?

-No, ya no es lo mismo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos la promesa de siempre estar juntos?

-Gabriel basta.

-¿Vas a romper tu promesa?

-¿Y quien dice que tú no la rompiste?

-¡Estoy seguro que no la rompí!

-¿¡Como estas tan seguro de eso!?

-¡Por que jamás estuve con nadie, maldita sea Eren!

-¡Yo tampoco estuve con nadie!

-¡Dile eso a tu queridísimo Heicho!

-…

-¿Ves? Tengo razón, dime, cuando tuviste la oportunidad ¿Te acostaste con el?

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?

-¿¡Te acostaste si o no!?

-Claro que no lo hice, y el jamás me obligó, ¿Por qué dices tantas estupideces?

-Jaja claro, ¿Entonces dices que el hombre perfecto, el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, no hizo nada para que cayeras en sus encantos?

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Así eres en verdad?

-¿Cómo así?

-¡De imbécil!

-¿Imbécil yo? Creo que la palabra que buscabas era miserable ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que soy miserable?- se acercó a Eren y lo tomó por los hombros.- ¿Cuántas veces le moviste el trasero para que se fijara en ti?

El sonido de una cachetada resonó en todo el lugar, Gabriel se pasó la palma de la mano en su mejilla golpeada, viendo a Eren quien tenia sus ojos llorosos, ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿E-Eren?

-¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? ¿Quien eres tú?

-Eren yo…

-¿Acaso eres Gabriel? ¿O eres Nathan? ¿Cuál de los dos?

-Soy Gabriel, ¿Por qué dudas?

-Por qué Gabriel nunca diría eso, el era una persona que entendía las razones de la gente, era alguien a quien quería mucho, a pesar de lo poco que teníamos siempre fue honesto conmigo y jamás me dijo ninguna estupidez como las que estas diciendo ahora ¿Qué ha cambiado del Gabriel que conocí y éste?

-¿Tu felicidad esta con él?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si mañana llego a morir, ¿Que harías?

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

-Si yo, por alguna razón muero ¿Tu que harías? ¿Volverías a deprimirte?

-Si, por que eres alguien a quien quiero, pero ya no me deprimiría de la misma forma, me sentiría triste, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Estoy hablando hipotéticamente, ¿Seguirías con tu vida? ¿Aunque yo no este?

Eren temblaba, ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Acaso moriría?- ¿Morirás?

-Es hipotético Eren, no tiembles.- dijo abrazándolo.- no va a pasar nada, entonces ¿Seguirías?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que estaré al lado de la persona que amo.

-Y si esa persona también desapareciera, ¿Qué harías?

-Moriría, por no tenerlo conmigo.

-Eso esta bien.- dijo Gabriel mas calmado.- haz encontrado al verdadero amor de tu vida Eren.- sujeto al castaño de la cara y le deposito un beso, pero no fue en los labios, sino en su frente.- cuídalo, y cuídate también. Veo que hay demasiadas preguntas que aun quieres hacerme, comienza.

Eren mas calmado después de la sarta de estupideces que Gabriel había dicho preguntó.- ¿Qué paso después de eso? ¿Cómo es que no estas muerto?

Gabriel sonrió, tomo aire y empezó a relatar la historia.- tengo vagos recuerdos de eso, desperté en un lugar extraño, estaba acostado a una camilla, y un estúpido viejo iba a inyectarme, entonces llamó a Miguel.

-¿Miguel? ¿El nuevo? ¿El te hizo algo?

-Solo sujeto mis brazos, mis piernas y mi cuello, para que no me moviera, ese sujeto hijo de puta me introdujo la jeringa y vacio el liquido en mi cuerpo, lo ultimo que vi fue la mirada disimulada que me dio Miguel, como si fuera a pasar algo y después todo se volvió negro.

-¿¡Pero por que tu!? ¿Qué hiciste para que pasara eso?

-Eren, no soy realmente la persona que conocías, te mentí todo el tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres?

Gabriel calló, no quería decirle la verdad, pero estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a Eren, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.- yo era de la policía militar, pero sucedieron varias cosas que hicieron degradarme de puesto, para volver a mi lugar de jefe tenia que hacer algo, entonces me pidieron que vigilara a una persona de la muralla María, mas que nada en el distrito de Shiganshina, que hacia experimentos peligrosos con personas.- se relamió los labios y continuo.- paso un tiempo antes de que la misión fuera un verdadero desastre, terminaron por encontrarme y trataron de matarme, llegaron los demás para detenerlos, pero a mi me abandonaron a mi suerte, si no hubiera aceptado ese trabajo, con unas cuantas monedas pude haber regresado a mi puesto, no querían a un chico honesto con ellos. Me quedé inmóvil. Hasta que una figura pequeña de un encantador niño llegó, llevando a un total desconocido a su casa, curando sus heridas y dejándolo vivir con su familia, ni siquiera los padres de este pequeño preguntaron algo, me trataron como uno mas de su familia, y yo estaba mas que enamorado de ese pequeño de ojos verde-azulados, cabello castaño y tez cobriza.

Eren dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas.- ¿Y aunque pudiste volver a Sina, te quisiste quedar conmigo?

-Si, era lo que mas quería. Después de que pasaron varios meses junto a ese pequeño, me di por enterado que una persona había escapado de aquel alboroto, buscándome, por eso un día había llegado tarde a casa, y cuando lo hice un castaño me atendió.

-¿Por eso estabas tan herido? Habías dicho que te habías peleado con personas que querían robarte tus pertenencias.

Gabriel asintió.- hasta que un día, cuando fui paseando por el distrito con mi pareja, esa persona trató de matar al amor de mi vida; me puse enfrente de él para que no recibiera daño alguno, y cuando se escuchó el disparo, le pedí que se fuera de ahí y que no volteara, que se mantuviera en casa para que no le pasara nada, después de eso, sentí que me llevaron hasta un lugar, y el tipo que me habían mandado a vigilar estaba vivo y fuera de la cárcel, cuando me inyecto esa cosa el ultimo pensamiento que tuve antes de perderme en la oscuridad fue al castaño que me había salvado, que me había dejado estar con el, a su lado, lo vi sonriéndome por ultima vez jurando que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos.- lo ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

Eren estaba sorprendido, había pasado por tantas cosas, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.- ¿Y por que no volviste?

-Por que no recordaba nada, no sabía que hacia ahí, ni para que me querían, solo sabía que tenía que estar en ese lugar para recordar, pero después me uní a la legión de reconocimiento y así fue como el destino jugó sus cartas.

Eren agachó la mirada.- ¿Qué clase de experimento te hicieron?

-¿Acaso no ves? Alteraron mi estructura cutánea, borraron mis recuerdos, y me hicieron hacer muchas cosas malas de las que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

-¿Cómo te sientes estando así?

-Me he acostumbrado, dejándome ver como un adolescente de 17 años cuando en realidad tengo 21.- sonrió, para darle confianza a Eren.- así es como es.- se quedó callado un momento y después pregunto.- y ¿Y Carla-san?

El castaño se tensó de repente y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, negó con la cabeza y la hundió en el pecho de Gabriel.- lo siento.- se disculpo Gabriel.- no quise, preguntar algo tan triste.

-No te preocupes, ahora ella esta en un lugar mejor.

-Tienes razón.- se quedaron callados, Eren ya no tenia nada mas que preguntar y Gabriel ya no tenia nada mas que ocultar, ambos corazones ya estaban en paz, dejando salir toda la frustración de los recuerdos que los atormentaba.- sé que tardare en acostumbrarme, pero te quiero decir que espero y Rivaille sepa cuidar de ti y que te haga feliz, algo que yo ya no podré hacer.- le besó la frente nuevamente.- se que ya no tengo por que pedirte esto.- dijo el mayor.- pero ¿Podría quedarme a dormir aquí?, no quiero volver a mi cuarto, quiero estar aquí un rato mas.- Eren rio y asintió, se acostaron en la cama, abrazados, sin ninguna otra intención que no fuera el estar envueltos en la paz que sentían. Seguían sollozando, pero poco a poco el cansancio que produjo aquella plática los había dejado muertos psicológicamente.

-Sabes Gabriel.- hablo Eren.- te quiero mucho y…bienvenido de nuevo.

Gabriel sonrió.- estoy de vuelta.- dicho esto ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

::/

-Y cuando desperté, salí de mi habitación donde todavía estaba Gabriel durmiendo y le dije "gracias". Eso es todo, ¿Ahora me cree?

-Te creo.- dijo besándolo en los labios.- pero de que hayan dormido juntos se me hizo innecesario.

-Pero no hicimos nada.

-Ese no es el punto, tendré que marcarte de ahora en adelante para que dejes de dormir con personas ajenas.

-Claro, soy solo tuyo.- lo abrazó y se acomodó en el pecho del mayor nuevamente, adormilado.

-Una cosa más.- dijo Rivaille.- el nunca te besó en los labios, ¿Por que me dijiste eso?... ¿Eren?- lo miró y se fijó que se había quedado dormido.- mocoso astuto.- le dio un corto beso en la frente y lo acompaño en su dormitar, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola…. :D**

**Lo se soy un asco en el lemmon, pero en verdad, hice todo lo que pude y es la primera vez que hago uno… T_T (Ténganme paciencia)**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Estuvo chafa ya se, espero y puedan entenderme, escribir cuando tienes fiebre no es bueno ¿Saben? Se te alborotan las ideas y no identificas bien las letras… En mi caso xD**

**¿Ya aman a Erencito? ¿Por qué el ya ama a Rivaille? ¿O tal vez lo amo siempre? ¬u¬ ***SPOILER*** "Eren se despertara del coma y vera que no tiene piernas" jajajaja no se por que pero he visto muchas imágenes de infancia y todos terminan despertando del coma y sin piernas :)…**

**VIERON EL MANGA DE SHINGEKI..? OMFG…! ¿Quién creen que sea esa "señorita"?, aunque digan que no, se parece a Eren, de eso estoy muy segura… maldito Isayama y su afán de jugar con nuestras mentes...¬¬#**

**Bueno, bueno, me calmo…**

**Jajaja Nee…**

**Me despido, señoritas.**

**¿Algún Review?**


End file.
